¿Novio o empleado?
by Kattycap
Summary: ¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag. Cap 8: Ahora ELLA lo necesitaría a Él, y eso le daba muchas ideas.
1. Capitulo 1

08/01/07

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

Capítulo 1

Miró a la anciana que estaba delante de ella, con un signo de preocupación en el rostro. ¡Esto era imposible! ¿Cómo un chico iba a realizar semejante trabajo? ¿Acaso su madre se volvía loca?

No, no era locura lo que su madre padecía. Simplemente era demasiada bondad, como siempre. Pero esta vez no pensó en las consecuencias.

La anciana Kaede miró a la joven con nerviosismo. Quizás qué cosas estaban pasando ahora en la mente de Kagome.

-"Esto no es posible anciana Kaede, es MI cuarto, son MIS cosas, si te dejo entrar ahí y ordenarme es solo porque te tengo la suficiente confianza"- dijo al fin Kagome, que trataba de auto convencerse que la idea de su madre no iba a resultar.

-"Eso lo entiendo Kagome, pero yo ya estoy vieja para trabajar. Yo misma hice la recomendación del joven, lo conozco desde que era un pequeño, incluso antes de conocerte a ti"- Hablaba con el rostro serio, mostrando lo sabia que era, y tratando de demostrar que el nuevo empleado era de confianza.

-"Te creo anciana Kaede, pero... Hum, un chico no puede entrar en mi cuarto, me sentiré insegura con él viviendo aquí"- dijo Kagome con la mirada baja, haciéndola ver muy inocente.

Desde pequeña la anciana Kaede era la que la cuidaba, porque sus padres trabajan todo el día. Estaba acostumbrada a ella, que entrara en su cuarto y lo ordenara entre otras cosas. Pero, ¡HUM! ¡no podía aceptar que un chico hiciera eso! Sería mejor conocerle y hablar con él sobre el tema.

-"¿Y cuándo llega?"- su rostro cambió drásticamente de expresión, lo que antes era molestia, ahora demostraba mucha curiosidad.

La anciana dio una carcajada, ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de Kagome.

-"En un momento estará aquí. Es como de tu edad, y a tenido una vida dura Kagome, espero que lo trates bien"- Dicho esto, mostró una cálida sonrisa. Sabía a la perfección que Kagome sería amable y podrían llevarse bien.

-"¡Claro que sí anciana Kaede!... Hum, pero aún así te extrañaré mucho, recuerda visitarnos ¿Nee?"- colocó ambas manos delante de su pecho, en forma de súplica.

-"Por supuesto que lo haré, ahora debo irme"- tomó una de sus maletas, y caminó hacia la calle donde la esperaba un taxi. Kagome tomó tres más y la ayudo en su tarea.

"_Están muy pesadas..."_ pensó Kagome, y segundos después se encontraba en el suelo con maletas y todo. Se levantó con un pequeño rosado en sus mejillas, y tomó las maletas para terminar su tarea. _"Nee, me... dolió"_ una fea marca quedó en su rodilla derecha, y antes de llegar al taxi sintió como todo el peso de las maletas que cargaba, se esfumaba de pronto.

¡Que livianas estaban! Pero, no podía ser que no pesaran nada.

Giró su rostro, y donde se supone que estaba arrastrando las maletas se encontraba un muchacho que se las había quitado y se las puso al hombro.

-"No está tan pesado, o eres muy alharaca, o eres una debilucha"- Dicho esto el muchacho dejó las maletas en el taxi sin siquiera mirar a Kagome.

¿Qué... le había dicho? Acaso... ¡Se atrevió a decirle debilucha! ¡siquiera le conocía y la trató tan groseramente!

Se colocó frente al muchacho con los brazos en la cintura, dispuesta a decirle lo grosero que era. Pero al ver su rostro se quedo callada.

"_Nee... es muy... apuesto"_ Pensó, luego de calmarse y que su rostro volviera a sonrojarse. El chico tenía unos ojos dorados hermosos, su cabello era negro y largo, lo que no era normal en un chico en estos tiempos. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, que llevaba desabrochado los primeros tres botones.

-"Kagome, te presento a mi reemplazo. Él es Inuyasha, espero que se lleven bien"- Kaede terminó de decir esto y se subió al auto para retirarse. Sacó la mano por una ventana y la movió como gesto de despedida.

Inuyasha , con las manos en los bolsillos, solo dio un bufido y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa. Cuando se encontraba por llegar, vio una niña de cabello azabache y ojos cafés que se interpuso en su camino.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó Inuyasha. Su rostro mostraba algo de curiosidad, y mientras esperaba la respuesta, observó el rostro de la chica. _"Es linda"_

-"Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, y trabajas para mi familia. Necesito que escuches algunas cosas"- Kagome se cruzó de brazos, aún estaba un poco molesta por el comportamiento de su nuevo "empleado"

-"Vale, pero hablemos adentro"- No estaba de muy buen ánimo para escuchar a una niñita dándole órdenes. Entró a la casa y se sentó en un lujoso sillón. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, y miró a Kagome seriamente. –"Te escucho pequeña"-

¡Hum!, ¿Porqué le decía pequeña? Si tenían casi la misma edad, o al menos eso parecía.

"-Antes que nada dime Kagome, no soy pequeña, tenemos casi la misma edad"- se sentó al frente de él, y se cruzó de piernas.

El chico la miró casi despectivamente. –" Tengo 20 años, ¿tú unos 12? "- mostró una sonrisa burlona, sabía que ella debía tener al menos 17 años, pero solo lo dijo para molestarla.

-"Nee!, ¡tengo 18 años!"- exclamó molesta. ¿Tan poca edad demostraba? –"Bueno el asunto es otro, tu sabes cuales son tus labores ¿no?"- preguntó mas calmada.

"_¿Como es que su carácter cambia tan rápido?"_ Inuyasha la miró extrañado –" Debo ordenar y limpiar como una empleadita"- Estaba molesto, odiaba tener que hacer ese trabajo. Pero el dinero le faltaba, y le pagaban muy bien.

-" Además deberás ser el chofer del hogar, se te pagará más por eso. Lo que deseo dejar en claro es que **no entres a mi cuarto**"- Kagome se levantó dispuesta a salir, pero se detuvo –"Dormirás en el dormitorio de la derecha, puedes acomodarte si quieres "-

Inuyasha observó cuando se iba. Realmente era bella, pero parecía tener un carácter de los mil demonios. _"mujeres"_ dio un largo suspiro y se fue a su habitación.

Kagome hizo correr el agua por todo su cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en lo apuesto que era su nuevo empleado. ¡Y podía hacer todo lo que ella quisiese!

Se sonrojó completamente por lo que había dicho. Todo lo que ella quisiese, ¿Cómo podía pensar esa clase de tonterías? ¡Jamás lo había hecho! Bueno solo una vez que tomó demasiado alcohol. Pero esta vez no lo pensó con mala intención, solo después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

¡Nee, a quien le importa!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Se tapó con una toalla y aún con el cabello húmedo salió del baño para cambiarse.

-"I...Inuyasha..."- susurró despacio.

El chico la miró, sonrojándose de pronto. ¡Había entrado en la habitación equivocada! ¡Y en el momento equivocado! Y además.. en su primer día de trabajo, ¿Qué podría empeorar la situación?

-" AAHH!!!"- El grito retumbó en los oídos del chico. Se tapo las orejas y vio como una Kagome furiosa se disponía lanzarle miles de cosas por la cabeza.

-"¡Pervertido! ¡Viniste a espiarme, hentai! "- mientras Kagome gritaba, se acercaba a él amenazadoramente, dispuesta a echarlo a patadas de su cuarto.

-"No espera, es un malentendido "- Inuyasha trataba de explicarse, pero era imposible. Lo de "conocer el lugar" no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

-"¿Malentendido?, ¡fuera de aquí ahora! HENTAI"- Kagome le lanzó unas almohadas que estaban a su alcance. Estaba realmente furiosa, le dijo a Inuyasha que no entrara en su cuarto y ¡era lo primero que hacía!

-" Hmp!, como si quisiese ver a una chica poco atractiva como tú... semidesnuda"- El chico de ojos dorados ahora estaba enojado, no le gustaba para nada que le dijesen pervertido, porque **NO LO ERA.**

¿Poco atractiva? Una vena se notó en la sien de Kagome, lo que demostraba que la poca paciencia que tenía estaba a punto de esfumarse completamente.

-"Sal... de... aquí"- Lo dijo lentamente, tratando de controlarse. No podía hacer mucho después de todo, porque solo una toalla tapaba su cuerpo.

Sin esperar más, Inuyasha salió de la habitación muy asustado. Después de decirle que era poco atractiva, sintió miedo de esa mujer...

"_Feh!, tonterías" _Se cruzó de brazos y siguió examinando la lujosa casa en donde trabajaba. _"Estaba semidesnuda... no fue tan mala idea entrar a aquella habitación después de todo" _

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué había pensado? ¡Jamás había pensado así con nadie! Quizás la compañía de su amigo Miroku le estaba afectando.

Alejo lo más que pudo esos pensamientos extraños, se sonrojó levemente y siguió su recorrido en la mansión. Se tuvo que rebajar a hacer de empleado. _"como una sirvienta .. Hmp!" _ Claro que estaba molesto, pero no le quedaba otra si deseaba estudiar y llegar lejos. Por ahora lo importante era que nadie se enterase de la clase de trabajo que había conseguido.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Kagome se abrió. Ella salió con una clase de vestido que le quedaba mas arriba de la rodilla, de color lila y casual. Se veía hermosa, pero Inuyasha no pensaba decírselo, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió.

El rostro de la chica demostraba lo furiosa que estaba, Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Aquí venía otra pelea

Kagome respiró hondo. –"Si vuelves a entrar en MI cuarto, haré que te despidan. Y si vuelves a espiarme ¡te acusaré de pervertido!"- Kagome había dicho esto de tal forma, que Inuyasha se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, siendo arrinconado por ella.

-"Feh! Niñita tonta, te dije que ni quería espiarte, no sabía que era tu cuarto"- Se enderezó un poco, tratando de disimular el miedo que había sentido segundos antes.

¿Porqué no la llamaba por su nombre? ¡Era un grosero! Pero se lo haría saber.

Kagome respiro nuevamente para gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero un sonido la detuvo. El timbre sonaba, lo que le dio una idea.

-"Bien, ve a abrir"- Le dijo calmadamente a Inuyasha. Se notaba que era orgulloso, esta orden le podía doler mas que unas cuantas palabras.

Inuyasha se aguantó como pudo, cerró los puños y frunció el ceño. Dando fuertes pasos se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió enojado.

Dos personas le quedaron mirando. Unos ojos azules, y otros cafés.

-"¿I...Inu...yasha?"- La voz masculina tartamudeo su nombre extrañado.

-"¡Miroku!"- Inuyasha estaba pálido, ¿Qué hacía su mejor amigo ahí? ¡Se daría cuenta de que era un empleado de esa casa! Jamás dejaría de molestarlo...

Kagome apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa por haber ganado la _pelea_ con Inuyasha

-"Hola Sango, viniste con tu novio, por favor pasen"- Le dijo a sus amigos, puesto que Inuyasha no reaccionaba.

A ver si aprendía de una vez a tratar a los invitados. Pero que un chico fuera el empleado de una casa, y no una chica, era bastante extraño. Al menos ella nunca antes había escuchado sobre eso.

-" Inuyasha, ¿que haces en casa de Kagome? "- el ojiazul preguntó de inmediato la duda que lo estaba matando.

-"A.. esto.. yo.."- tartamudeaba el chico sin saber que decir. De pronto una idea cruzó su mente.

Kagome lo miró extrañada. ¿Se conocían? ¡que pequeño era el mundo! Su mejor amiga es novia del amigo de su empleado.

Eso era algo complicado.

Y sonaba muy extraño

Recordaría no decirlo nunca más.

-"A si, el es mi.. HMM!!"- Su boca fue tapada por una mano, Inuyasha alcanzó a callarla, y con la otra mano tomó su cintura.

-"Soy.. Su novio!"-

Las palabras resonaron en su mente_. "¿Novio?"_ ¡Que estaba pasando aquí!

** Continuará **

Hola a todos!! n.n espero de verdad que esta historia sea de su agrado, después iré colocando mas personajes.

A si si! Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, si no yo ya hubiese esho que Kagome se quede con Inu ;P

Bien no soy buena escribiendo, pero la practica hace al maestro nee? Asi que si les gusta el fic estaría contenta de que me lo hagan saber por un rewiev.

Namárië


	2. Capitulo 2

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_-"A si, el es mi.. HMM!!"- Su boca fue tapada por una mano, Inuyasha alcanzó a callarla, y con la otra mano tomó su cintura._

_-"Soy.. Su novio!"-_

_Las palabras resonaron en su mente. "¿Novio?" ¡Que estaba pasando aquí!_

Capítulo 2

-"¡No sabía que tenías novio Kagome-chan¡Al fin haz conseguido uno!"- Gritó entusiasmada Sango.

-"Ni yo sabía, eso que soy tu mejor amigo Inuyasha"- Miroku se cruzó de brazos clavándole la mirada a su amigo. Lo conocía bien y no iba a creer tan fácilmente lo que escucho.

Mientras tanto una desesperada Kagome intentaba zafarse de las manos de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que eran novios?

"_Novio... nunca he tenido uno"_ Pensaba ella. Pero¡Qué estaba pensando¡debía aclarar el malentendido ahora mismo! No podía dejar que ese chico inventara esa clase de cosas con ella. Aunque la idea no le disgustaba demasiado.

-"hhmmp..."- No, intentar hablar era en vano. Inuyasha era muy fuerte, no la dejaba hablar, ni escapar de su _abrazo_.

-"Es que a sido algo rápido, esperen en la sala, nosotros ya volvemos"- dijo mirando a Kagome muy nervioso. Debía convencer a esa chiquilla de seguirle el juego, pero no había pensado en como hacerlo.

Y por la cara que tenía Kagome, no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Sango tomó la mano de Miroku y se lo llevó, pese a las quejas de este. La castaña si se tragó el cuento, porque su amiga nunca había tenido novio.

"_ya era hora Kagome"_

Un minuto de silencio. Inuyasha aún no destapaba la boca de Kagome, por miedo a que gritara como loca. Gritaba fuerte, momentos antes lo había descubierto.

Kagome cuidadosamente sacó las manos de Inuyasha –que ya habían aflojado- y se enderezó. Iba a decir algo, pero otra vez fue interrumpida. Una mano la obligo a agacharse, por lo que ahora estaban _escondidos_ detrás de un sillón.

-"¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?"- dijo Kagome en un tono medio-alto.

-"Shhhh... baja la voz"- Inuyasha colocó su dedo índice delante de su boca, suplicándole a Kagome que le hiciera caso.

No tenía porque escuchar excusas. Ella sabía tratar a los sirvientes, no tenía porque aceptar que este chico hiciera lo que quisiese con ella.

Aún así, no estaba tan molesta, y no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón.

-"¿Porqué dijiste esa mentira?"- Después de analizarlo un momento, estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus explicaciones.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro. Al menos la había callado. Primer paso ¡listo! Lo difícil sería convencerla.

El muchacho explicó su situación a Kagome, haciéndole saber lo terrible que sería si alguien se enterase del trabajo que había conseguido ahí.

-"Miroku me dejará mal parado en la universidad, además nadie sabe que trabajo de sirviente"- dijo suplicante. Estaba realmente nervioso, no se imaginaba cuál podría ser la reacción de Kagome.

Ella dio un suspiro. ¿Porqué debían ser _novios_? Si Inuyasha hubiese sido menos grosero, y si hubiesen hablado del tema antes, podrían haber quedado como amigos y arreglar la situación.

Pero... ¡¿Novios¿Era realmente necesario?

-"Lo siento no puedo seguir con esta farsa"- Kagome se levantó dispuesta a ir donde estaban sus amigos. –"Ahora mismo dejaremos en claro que NO somos novios y diremos algo más para encubrirte"- dio una cálida sonrisa, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su huida. Inuyasha la abrazó atrayéndola de espaldas hacia él, sin demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente para detenerla. Kagome se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer. Sintió como Inuyasha hundía su rostro en su cabello, respirando su aroma. Se sonrojó levemente después de esto, volviendo a la realidad.

"_Inuyasha...¿Qué haces?"_ La verdad es que la respuesta no le importaba. Pese a que estaba nerviosa, no le disgustaba la situación. Al contrario. Se sentía a gusto entre esos fuertes brazos...

-"Por favor"- Inuyasha susurró a su oído, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera. ¿Cómo un chico que recién venía conociendo, le hacía sentir así_? "Nee... es demasiado guapo"_

En la sala se escucho un fuerte sonido. Kagome se separó de Inuyasha al instante, e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban sonrojados, ninguno sabía que sucedió ni porque.

-"¡Tonto pervertido¡Aléjate de mi, y no me toques!"- Sango estaba roja de furia y salía dando fuertes pasos de la sala, gritándole miles de cosas a su _querido_ novio

-"Pero Sango, fue un pequeño _desliz _"- Le seguía Miroku, tratando de explicar la situación.

Kagome suspiró algo aliviada. Gracias al pervertido de Miroku, que nuevamente tocó una parte de Sango que no debía, ella se separó de Inuyasha.

No entendía muy bien porque, pero no le gustaba la idea de conocer a un chico y sentirse así. Su nuevo empleado era muy apuesto, y eso la hacía dejarse llevar. _"Si, eso es."_

-"Kagome hablamos otro día"- Sango aún estaba enojada, y salió de la casa sin escuchar lo que Kagome quería decirle ni nada.

Miroku observó a Inuyasha. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Kagome.

-"Nos vemos Inuyasha"- La verdad es que el chico quería hacerle preguntas a Inuyasha, pero por ahora era más importante _reconciliarse_ con su novia.

Inuyasha observó como salían de la casa y se sentó en un sillón, aliviado.

"_Me salvé"_

---------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como pequeños rayos de luz entraban a su cuarto por la ventana. Había amanecido, y el día se veía muy agradable. Se levantó de un salto como cada mañana, y se fue a bañar de inmediato. La ducha era el lugar donde ella pensaba mucho, y por lo mismo solía demorarse mucho en salir. El agua tibia la hacia relajarse, y cuando necesitaba pensar ¡no había mejor lugar que ese!

"_¿Será que me gusta?..." _Esta y más preguntas se hacía Kagome, pero no estaba buscando respuesta. Solo decidió quedarse con la duda.

En la cocina Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Eso no estaba en su contrato, pero cuando quería **no** pensar en algo, le daba por hacer cualquier tipo de cosas. Y para no levantar sospechas de nada, preparó el desayuno.

-"Buenos días"- Dijo Kagome, entrando a la cocina. Un aroma de flores invadió el lugar, suavemente, mostrando lo deliciosa que era la fragancia de la chica.

-"B-Buenos días"- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, evitando mirarla.

Kagome observó la comida. Una mueca de asco se notó en su rostro, y como no, si el desayuno estaba totalmente quemado.

La chica sacó el desayuno de ahí y decidió hacerlo ella misma. Como estuvo tanto tiempo con la anciana Kaede, esta le enseñó a cocinar entre otras cosas ,por lo tanto hacer un simple desayuno no sería inconveniente.

-"No es necesario que prepares el desayuno"- Kagome le servía a Inuyasha unos verdaderos huevos y unas tostadas.

-"Si sabes cocinar¿para que necesitas empleado?"- Inuyasha empezó a _tragarse_ –literalmente- el desayuno. Esto lo hacia ver muy gracioso, parecía un niño que no había comido en meses.

Era cierto, gracias a la anciana Kaede, Kagome sabía hacer de todo. En realidad parecía una ama de casa, ella misma limpiaba y cocinaba.

-"Mamá quiere que alguien me cuide"- Dijo sentándose delante de él para comer su desayuno. Aún no lo hacía, porque se encontraba mirando a Inuyasha comer. Una sonrisa pequeña estaba en su rostro.

Inuyasha dejó de comer, levantó la vista y sus miradas chocaron. Los dos la desviaron, sonrojándose. Ambos querían hablar, pero ninguno lo hacía.

Solo debían hablar sobre el tema de que NO eran novios. ¿Porqué no lo hablaban y ya?

-"Kagome..."-Inuyasha daba el primer paso, aún debía convencerla y solo tenía una idea en mente. _."Espero que acepte... ¡más le vale!"_

¡Al fin¡La había llamado Kagome! No le dijo niñita ni otra cosa. Talvez sí podrían llevarse bien.

Aunque estar contenta por eso, era algo un poco infantil...

-"Con respecto a lo de ayer.."- Prosiguió Inuyasha, él no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, porque su madre le había enseñado a no hacerlo. Pero esta vez se veía obligado por su reputación, no deseaba ser el hazmerreír de su universidad.

Kagome mientras tanto le miraba divertida. Veía como Inuyasha tenía una pelea consigo mismo, quizás pensando en darle algún tipo de explicación.

-"Si tú me ayudas, es decir, me sigues el juego de ser novios..."- Inuyasha bajó la mirada. ¡Otra vez iba a rebajarse a hacer estas cosas! Maldito Miroku, si fuera un _mejor_ amigo, no tendría porque estar pasando por esto.

Kagome solo lo miraba, tenía curiosidad de saber que iba a decir.

-"Yo...harétodoloquetúquieras"- Finalizó Inuyasha, gastando el aire que estaba en sus pulmones.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Había entendido lo que él dijo, pero en realidad hizo como si no lo hubiese echo.

¿Tan importante era para él que nadie se enterase que era un empleado? Y si era tan orgulloso ¿Porqué estaba a dispuesto a hacer **todo** para seguir con la farsa?

"_Nee, realmente quiere seguir con esto"_

-"Si no me ayudas, será una vergüenza"- Inuyasha ahora también pensaba en su medio hermano, quien siempre lo miraba con asco. ¡No podía dejar que él se enterase de nada! Prefería hacerse pasar por novio de esa chiquilla antes que eso.

-"¿Harás...todo lo que yo quiera?"- Kagome solo preguntó para confirmar lo que había dicho, pero en realidad sonó como una frase victoriosa. Talvez le obligaría a hacer algunas cosillas.

Inuyasha suspiró, se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a la chica. Clavó su mirada con la de ella, acercando su rostro al suyo. Sus labios estaban cerca, Kagome sentía la respiración de él rozándole suavemente el rostro. Dos mechones traviesos se pusieron delante de los hombros de Inuyasha, haciéndolo ver muy apuesto.

Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha sonrió ante esto. Ninguno de los dos avanzaba. Pero ninguno tampoco retrocedía.

-"Haré... lo que usted desee señorita" Inuyasha separó su rostro con el de ella. Parecía que la había convencido. Él sabía que atraía a las mujeres, al menos en la universidad se lo hicieron saber. Y este era el momento para aprovechar eso.

Claro, seduciría a Kagome para que ella le ayudase, trabajaría en esa mansión y todo estaría bien.

Kagome seguía absorta en sus pensamiento. _"Todo lo que yo desee..."_ Cualquier chica hubiese aprovechado la situación para pedirle a Inuyasha que salieran, o quizás que otras cosas. Pero no, Kagome aun era muy _inocente_ para pensar en esas cosas.

-" ¿Me llevas a mi universidad? "- Kagome no había aceptado lo que Inuyasha le ofreció. Pero tampoco se había negado.

---------------------------

En 10 minutos ya estaban bajándose del auto de la familia Higurashi, e Inuyasha iba a dejar a Kagome dentro de su universidad.

¡Pero si ella ya no era una niña¿porqué la iba a dejar hasta dentro? Además el también estudiaba, y si no se iba rápido a su universidad, llegaría tarde.

Kagome caminó delante de él, estaba dispuesta a decirle que su trabajo consistía en ir a dejarla en auto, **no** en encaminarla hasta dentro como una niña de jardín.

De pronto un montón de chicas se acercaron a ellos, rodeándolos. Kagome observó que todas eran chicas que habían quedado encantadas con Inuyasha.

-"¿Kagome?"- Su amiga Yuka estaba entre ellas, y al verla al lado de ese joven tan guapo se extrañó. Su amiga Kagome no era muy buena en el tema de los chicos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- -"¿Estudias aquí?"- -"Pero que guapo es..."- Muchas frases como estas se escuchaban en el círculo de mujeres. Kagome sabía que Inuyasha era apuesto, pero no pensó que era demasiado.

-"Soy Inuyasha, NOVIO de Kagome"- respondió él abrazando por la cintura a su _novia._

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Las tres amigas de Kagome saltaron de pronto.

-"Woa Kagome¡tu primer novio!- Dijo Eri

-"Te lo tenías muy guardado, he?- Le siguió Yuka

-"¡Te felicito Kagome!" Terminó Ayumi.

¿Acaso Inuyasha seguiría con esa farsa¡Pero si apenas se conocían!

Kagome miró a sus amigas que se encontraban muy emocionadas. Un momento... si ella les decía que no era su novio, ahora SU reputación se venía abajo. Muchas chicas escucharon lo que Inuyasha dijo sobre ellos, si lo negaba se burlarían...

" _Inuyasha no baka "_

Observó al chico, este la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"_Esta vez gané yo, Kagome"_

Hum! Inuyasha se había salido con la suya. Pero no se lo dejaría gratis. Él le había propuesto hacer **TODO** lo que ella quisiese.

"_Nee Inuyasha, me las vas a pagar"_

**Continuará **

**¿En qué estará pensando Kagome? **

Por motivos de "reglas de Fanfiction" no puedo responder rewiev. Sin embargo, creo que debería poder hacerse. Pero ese es otro punto.

Muchas gracias los ánimos que me dan. Sugerencias son también bien recibidas, así que si deseas dejar tu opinion puedes hacerlo mediante un rewiev.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Namárië


	3. Capitulo 3

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Observó al chico, este la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa. _

"_Esta vez gané yo, Kagome"_

_Hum! Inuyasha se había salido con la suya. Pero no se lo dejaría gratis. Él le había propuesto hacer **TODO** lo que ella quisiese. _

"_Nee Inuyasha, me las vas a pagar"_

Capítulo 3

Caminaba con los pies separados, de una forma un tanto chistosa. Con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Inuyasha se dirigía a la habitación de Kagome llevando una bandeja con un desayuno algo quemado.

"_Feh, maldita mocosa"_

Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido, dejó la bandeja en una mesita que estaba en una esquina, y se sentó al lado de la chica quien aún dormía profundamente. La habitación era bastante grande, como todas las demás que habían en esa gigantesca casa.

Sin embargo, la habitación de Kagome era distinta; un color rosa pintaba las paredes y demostraban que una chica era la que habitaba ahí. Habían dos repisas que estaban repletas de peluches de distintos tamaños, formas y colores, lo que hacía relucir que la chica era aún muy infantil, o al menos muy tierna. Inuyasha se dedicó a detallar un poco el lugar, habían flores por todos lados, y un escritorio lleno de libros. Sonrió ante la idea de que Kagome era una chica bastante simple, comparándola con las demás. Bajó su mirada hasta encontrar la de ella, estaba algo destapada y dejaba ver un poco mas debajo de sus hombros.

Inuyasha observó el rostro de Kagome, quien parecía un ángel durmiendo. No podía creer que aquella chica que estaba delante de él fuera la que el día anterior lo trató tan mal. ¡Esa mocosa gritaba demasiado! Al menos cuando dormía no era escandalosa...

Se acercó un poco a su rostro, fijándose en cada detalle de ella. Primero se fijó en su blanca piel, que la hacía ver frágil y delicada. Pasó torpemente su dedo índice por su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez de la chica. Lentamente fue bajando dedo y rozó sus labios, rojos y algo...tentadores.

"_Se parece... mucho"_

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los dorados de Inuyasha. Primero trató de desperezarse, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella, sin moverse.

-" AHH!!!!"- Kagome empujó a Inuyasha lejos de ella, lo que hizo que él se cayera al piso.

-"¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa niñita tonta?!"- Inuyasha se levantó enfadado en pose de _pelea._

-" ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! ¡Me despierto y lo primero que veo es a ti encima mío! "-Kagome lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, acusadoramente.

Un sonrojo se notó en las mejillas de Inuyasha, se quedó callado un momento. Luego se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Solo vine a traerle su desayuno , _alteza_"- su voz sonaba algo diferente, diciendo esto con ironía.

-"Pues era lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que haz inventado sobre mi"- Kagome se sentó en la cama, ahora cruzándose de brazos ella.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo, ¿acaso también esperaba que le diera el desayuno en la boca o que? Otro sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas tras imaginarse esto.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y le dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en las piernas de Kagome, tratando de no mirar su pijama. Inevitablemente lo hizo. La chica tenía un pijama con figuras de perritos por todos lados, era de tiras y algo corto, al menos lo suficiente como para mostrar gran parte de sus piernas.

-"Bien _alteza_, su primera orden a sido cumplida"- Inuyasha se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando talvez algún grito u otra orden de parte de Kagome.

-"...Gracias por el desayuno"- Kagome comió lentamente, entendiendo ahora a la perfección que las apariencias engañan.

Es decir, el desayuno estaba quemado y tenía un aspecto horrible, pero su sabor no lo era, al contrario, estaba delicioso.

"_Solo es un simple desayuno" _pensó mientras comía

_**Flash Back**_

-"Desde ahora, y como tú mismo ofreciste, harás **TODO** lo que yo te ordene"- Kagome estaba parada enfrente de Inuyasha, con ambas manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Estaba furiosa, ahora debía hacerse pasar por novia de aquel chico que no conocía, para no ser burla de sus amigas y compañeras de universidad.

-"Por mi esta bien"- Inuyasha se rascó la oreja mostrando su poco interés.

¿Qué podría _ordenarle_ hacer una niñita como esa? Talvez le pediría algunas cosas infantiles como llevarla a pasear o cosas así.

-"Comenzaras por llevarme el desayuno a la cama todos los días, ¡y te obligaré a ponerte algún atuendo de sirviente!"- Cerró la puerta de un golpe, ese muchacho no mostraba interés alguno en lo que podría pasar. Pero ella se encargaría de que se arrepintiera de haber inventado aquel disparate.

Por ahora trataría de que sus amigas no preguntasen mucho sobre Inuyasha, ya que durante todo el día estuvieron haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas. ¡Hasta su virginidad salió como tema! Pero Inuyasha se las pagaría, golpearía su orgullo como venganza.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, agotada por el largo día que había tenido que pasar. Quien diría que la llegada de un sirviente al hogar sería tan problemático, en momentos así extrañaba mucho a la anciana Kaede.

Definitivamente, la idea que tuvo su madre no había sido buena.

_.Al menos eso creía ella.._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pasó su cepillo por última vez en su cabello, haciendo que las pequeñas ondulaciones que tenía se alisaran un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a peinarse mucho cada mañana, por consejo de su madre, así que esta vez no sería la excepción, aunque la hora le dijese que debería apurarse.

Tomó su mochila amarilla, aquella donde milagrosamente entraba todo y jamás se llenaba. Se la puso al hombro dispuesta a salir, su joven chofer le había estado gritando durante casi 10 minutos que estaba atrasada. Salió a paso rápido, vistiendo una blusa de mangas largas y con cuello azul, y una falda corta con pliegues, de un color celeste muy suave.

Inuyasha la observó de reojo, se encontraba apoyado en el auto negro que debía manejar, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, esperando impaciente a la joven que debía ir a dejar.

Paciencia era una de las palabras que Inuyasha no conocía, y estaba aburrido de esperar a la chica de cabello azabache, que tanto se demoraba en hacer cosas estúpidas.

-"Perdón por el retraso"- Dijo Kagome llegando a su lado, un tanto agitada por haberse apresurado un poco. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y mostraba una sonrisa tierna e inocente, que obligó a Inuyasha a no enojarse en lo absoluto con ella.

-"Bien vamos, que llegas tarde"- Inuyasha como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de Kagome para que ella entrara, tomando su mochila y dejándola atrás para que ella no se esforzase tanto. Ella dio un casi inaudible _gracias_

y se sentó a su lado.

Desde que se conocieron no habían hablado mucho, podría decirse que ella no conocía al joven que estaba a su lado, y claro, después de todo lo que pasó no habían tenido tiempo de conversar demasiado. Solo unas cuantas peleas u ordenes, pero nada mas.

-"Deberíamos conocernos un poco, ¿no crees?"- Kagome rompió el silencio, tratando de sonar lo mas sincera y simpática posible.

-"¿Por qué?"- Inuyasha llevaba ambas manos en el volante, mirando fijamente el camino sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica. En realidad a él no le importaba ella, solo deseaba ganar dinero y que su reputación no se viera afectada, lo que esa niñita le dijese no era algo que realmente le preocupara.

-"Pues si se supones que somos novios, deberíamos conocernos"- Sentenció Kagome frunciendo el ceño ante algo tan obvio para ella. ¿Acaso Inuyasha era un tonto? ¡Era lo más lógico tener que conocerse para seguir con esa farsa!

-"Feh! Lo dices como si nosotros de verdad tuviéramos algo"- Inuyasha paró el auto, señal de que habían llegado a su destino. Giró su rostro, dejándolo en frente del de ella, mirándola fijamente. –" Si quieres conocerme te será difícil, no confío en nadie para contar algo sobre mí"- Dicho esto abrió su puerta y se bajó del auto, dejando a Kagome confundida ante aquella respuesta por parte de él.

La puerta de Kagome se abrió, sin embargo ella no se movió de su sitio para bajarse, se quedó inmóvil esperando quizás alguna queja por parte de Inuyasha.

"_Nee Inuyasha, debemos conocernos"_

Inuyasha se agachó a observarla, preguntándose porque aquella chica no bajaba del auto siendo que estaba muy atrasada para su primera clase.

-"Apresúrate, yo también debo irme"- dijo Inuyasha como _orden_.

-"No iré a clases"- obtuvo como respuesta de Kagome, ella cerró los ojos mostrando tranquilidad, estaba segura de lo que decía.

-"¿Qué?"- Inuyasha la miraba perplejo. Estuvo apresurándola toda la mañana, y ahora ella le decía que no iría a clases. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña?

-"Que no iré a clases...y tú tampoco"- Kagome le sonrió infantilmente, cerrando la puerta y bajando el vidrio para seguir hablándole –" Sube al auto, es una orden"-

Inuyasha la quedó mirando unos segundos, finalmente suspiro resignado y se subió al auto. No le importaba que ella faltase a sus clases, pero él debía ir a su universidad. ¿Acaso Kagome le obligaría a faltar a clases como venganza? _"No creo que sea tan infantil"_

-"Bien, aquí va otra orden"- dijo Kagome entusiasmada, juntó las manos y se dirigió al muchacho. –"Quiero que vayamos a comer unos ricos pasteles"- Sonrió después de esto

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Kagome aun sonreía e Inuyasha la miraba con asombro. Esa niña **realmente** estaba loca.

-"¿Estás loca? ¡Debo ir a estudiar!"- Inuyasha puso en marcha el automóvil para dirigirse a su universidad y no perder clases, pero la chica saltó encima suyo y no lo dejo moverse.

-"Te dije que quiero que vayamos a comer pasteles, ¡Hazme caso!"- Kagome estaba gritando nuevamente, molesta porque se suponía que el debía hacerle caso en todo. Al menos él lo había propuesto y ahora debía cumplirlo **y punto**.

-"No quiero faltar a mis clases, ¡aléjate de mi! "-Inuyasha trataba de sacársela de encima, pero la chica se aferró a él y no lo dejaba siquiera moverse.

-"Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiese, ¡Quiero pasteles!"- Kagome no se movía de su sitio, y estaba tratando de no dejar que Inuyasha se moviera tampoco.

-"¡Pero que infantil eres!"- Inuyasha ya había dejado de intentar sacarse a ella de encima, ahora solo quería que Kagome dejará de gritarle tanto y tan fuerte –"!Y deja de gritar como una loca!"-

Afuera del auto, y como es de esperarse, una multitud de gente empezaba a acercarse para saber que ocurría dentro. Se podía escuchar un gran alboroto causado por dos personas; una encima de la otra en la parte delantera del auto.

Como Kagome había dejado su ventana abierta, algunas personas empezaron a mirar adentro, murmurando distinto tipos de cosas.

-"Mami, ¿que están haciendo ellos?"- Una pequeña niña que sostenía la mano de su madre, apuntaba con el dedo hacia Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes al fin habían descubierto que eran el centro de atención de una gran cantidad de gente.

-"No mires Hana"-Su madre tapó sus ojos con su mano y se la llevó del lugar.

Rápidamente los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome se tiñeron de rojo, la gente estaba malentendiendo su posición.

Aprovechando que Kagome había dejado de aferrarse tanto a Inuyasha, él la empujo a un lado y puso su auto en marcha para irse de ahí.

-"Esta bien comeremos pasteles, ¡pero deja de hacer tanto alboroto!"-Inuyasha manejaba rápido y trataba de no mirar mucho a Kagome por lo que había sucedido.

-"Siii!"- de manera infantil la chica estaba emocionada por la idea de poder comer ricos pasteles. Se acomodó en su asiento sonriente.

"_Así podremos conocernos un poco, Inuyasha..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mantuvo observando el pastel que tenía enfrente, ¿cómo Inuyasha podía comer... _eso_? A ella desde siempre le desagrado mucho que los pasteles tuvieran chocolate de manera exagerada, y el pastel de Inuyasha era un buen ejemplo.

Pero él se lo devoraba rápidamente, parecía realmente un niño comiendo, su boca tenia pequeñas manchas de chocolate y manjar por todos lados. Kagome lo miraba apoyando una mejilla en su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa para sostener su peso. Con la otra mano comía lentamente su pastel de crema y piña.

¡Ese sí era un pastel!

Inuyasha dejó su _tarea_ de comer su pastel y la miró desconfiado.

-"¿Qué te propones?"- preguntó de manera prepotente y algo grosera. La chica lo había estado observando demasiado, pero no decía ni una sola palabra.

-"Conocerte"- respondió ella en forma calmada, introduciendo otra cucharada con pastel a su boca y saboreando aquel exquisito sabor.

-"Feh!, perderás tu tiempo"- Inuyasha colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse en la silla y mostrar indiferencia.

Kagome solo permanecía en silencio, mirando a Inuyasha. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado, y caía juguetonamente delante de sus hombros. La primera vez que lo vio pensó para si misma que él era muy apuesto, y ahora lo estaba confirmando.

Pero también descubrió que era un grosero, maleducado, que no sabia tratar a las mujeres.

Kagome comenzó a comer mas rápido ante estos pensamientos, e Inuyasha la quedó mirando confuso. Su carácter era mas que extraño.

-"Voy al baño"- Inuyasha se levantó de la silla, y se fue a una esquina del restaurante, que aunque era pequeño se veía bastante acogedor, con música de fondo y pocas personas paseándose en el lugar.

Dejó la cuchara a un lado del plato, ya había terminado su pastel y aún no sabía por donde empezar con Inuyasha. La chica dio un largo suspiro, parecía ser que sería difícil sacarle cosas a Inuyasha, y si no lo llegaba a conocer más, todos sabrían que no eran novios, ¡ya que apenas se conocían!

Un pequeño pito saco a Kagome de sus pensamientos, un sonido que seguía escuchándose pero no demasiado fuerte. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido, y encontró en el puesto de Inuyasha un teléfono portátil de color negro.

De seguro aquel celular era de él, aunque no se lo había visto antes.

Lo tomó por inercia y leyó lo que decía

**Un nuevo mensaje a sido recibido**

¿Leer o no leer?

Esa era la cuestión.

Por un lado no debía leerlo, porque no era de su incumbencia, además ella jamás le había gustado que la gente se metiera en asuntos privados de otras personas.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad la estaba matando, además de que era una oportunidad para conocer algo sobre Inuyasha. Talvez... aunque sea algo pequeño.

Presiono el botón para abrir y leyó el mensaje.

_¿Porqué haz faltado hoy a la universidad?_

_Nunca faltas_

_¿Estas enfermo?_

El mensaje era algo corto. Kagome presiono más botones para saber quien envió el mensaje. Finalmente lo encontró.

"_¿Kikyou?" _

Miles de preguntas ocuparon la mente de Kagome. ¿Acaso era la verdadera novia de Inuyasha? No, eso no era una opción después de las mentira que había inventado.

¿Entonces?

**Continuará**

**¿Quién es kikyou?**

**NOTA**: Perdón por la demora . me explico de inmediato. De un día para otro viajé a la playa y solo alcancé a avisar por mi perfil. Siento mucho la demora, y por lo mismo traté de hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo. (poquísimo por cierto n.nU) Además con una buena acotación de mich-sama, me demoré un poco tratando de arreglarlo xD espero que les haya gustado!

Por motivos de "reglas de Fanfiction" no puedo responder rewiev.

Muchas gracias los ánimos que me dan. Sugerencias son también bien recibidas, así que si deseas dejar tu opinion puedes hacerlo mediante un rewiev.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Namárië


	4. Capitulo 4

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_El mensaje era algo corto. Kagome presiono más botones para saber quien envió el mensaje. Finalmente lo encontró. _

"_¿Kikyou?" _

_Miles de preguntas ocuparon la mente de Kagome. ¿Acaso era la verdadera novia de Inuyasha? No, eso no era una opción después de las mentira que había inventado._

_¿Entonces?_

Capítulo 4 

-"¿Qué haces con **mi** celular?"- Inuyasha estaba parado justo al lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola acusadoramente. Kagome se irguió de pronto, había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa. ¿qué podría decirle como excusa? _"me..me descubrió"_

De un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha le quitó a la chica el aparato de sus manos, enojadísimo. ¡Se había atrevido a husmear una pertenencia suya!

-"Yo...etto...yo.."- a Kagome no le salían las palabras, bajó la mirada, apenada –"Lo siento"- Dijo al fin. En realidad lo sentía, no fue una buena idea tomar el celular de Inuyasha, y menos leer un mensaje que iba dirigido a él. ...Por una chica.

-"Grrr"- Soltó Inuyasha como respuesta ante las palabras de Kagome. Estaba molesto, claro, pero solo se limitó a lanzar un bufido y tomar a la chica por el brazo –"Bien, ya comimos, ahora nos vamos"-

Sin delicadeza alguna se llevó a Kagome a rastras en dirección al auto. El sol estaba aún muy fuerte, notando que la primavera estaba a punto cambiarse a verano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Nee, Inuyasha, ya no sigas enojado"- Dijo la chica en forma de súplica. ¡Ya se había disculpado! Pero el orgulloso de Inuyasha aún no le dirigía la palabra, desde el acontecimiento en el restaurante.

Inuyasha la miró al fin, sin mostrar enojo. Que haya revisado su celular no había sido para tanto después de todo, además en cierto punto el tenía la culpa por intentar escapar de ella para que no lo conociese. Debía aceptarlo, la chica tenía razón. Si deseaban seguir con la farsa de que eran novios, debían al menos conocerse un poco.

"Solo un poco" 

-"Pregunta lo que quieras-" Dijo él acomodándose en el sillón marrón que había en amplia habitación. Había dejado a Kagome desconcertada, de un momento a otro empezó a hablarle, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba dispuesto a... que se conocieran.

Kagome sonrió feliz y se sentó a su lado, en el mismo sillón, pero a cierta distancia. Delante de ellos había una pequeña mesa de centro, y encima habían dejado algunas galletas y un poco de leche. Kagome lo había traído para que Inuyasha dejara de estar molesto. No se le había ocurrido otra cosa.

-"¿Apellido?"- la chica empezó por lo más básico. ¡Siquiera conocía el apellido del chico! En realidad no sabía nada de él, y lo que antes no le importaba demasiado, ahora le causaba una profunda tristeza.

-"¿Importa?"- preguntó Inuyasha irritado. Su apellido no era algo que a él le gustase, por motivos personales. Miró a Kagome y la vio frunciendo el ceño, señal de que la respuesta si importaba. Suspiró enojado –"Me llamo Inuyasha Sukihiro, pero no quiero que digas mi apellido"-Terminó cortante, mirando la habitación.

Kagome comprendió de inmediato que no le gustaba mucho decir su apellido. ¿Había alguna razón? Debería averiguarlo, aunque por la actitud de Inuyasha no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntárselo... aún.

El chico le dio poca importancia a lo ocurrido, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Había frente a el dos sillones, iguales al que estaba sentado pero mas pequeños. Sobre ellos, en la pared pintada con color damasco, había un cuadro con una fotografía familiar dentro.

-"Supongo que esa es tu familia ¿no?"- Inuyasha era ahora quien hacia una pregunta.

La fotografía mostraba una feliz familia, un señor alto de pelo negro estaba a le derecha. Sus ojos eran azules y su tez era mas bien morena, con algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Kagome, por lo que debía ser su padre. A la izquierda estaba una señora de bonito rostro, más baja que el señor, pero con una postura erguida. Su pelo era negro también, largo y un poco ondulado. Tenía hermosos ojos cafés, y su tez era muy blanca. Se parecía mucho mas a Kagome, debía ser su madre sin duda alguna.

En medio de la foto estaba Kagome, con unos cuantos años menos, ya que se veía mucho mas inocente e infantil que ahora. En la fotografía Kagome tenía el pelo mucho mas corto, y aún no se podía definir que era una _mujer_ como ahora. Inuyasha mostró una sonrisa tras verla así.

-"Hum, si, son mis padres, soy hija única"- le explicaba Kagome, aunque el chico no estaba prestándole demasiada atención, ya que se encontraba ocupado diferenciando a la Kagome de la foto con la actual. Estaba descubriendo que desde pequeña la chica era bonita, pero había cambiado mucho. Demasiado.

"_Y para bien.." _

Inuyasha trató de no darle importancia a ese pensamiento tan extraño. Miró a la chica, quien estaba observándolo como si quisiese hacerle mil preguntas, sin saber con cual empezar. Esa tarde sería realmente larga, y no estaba acostumbrado a entablar una conversación donde se hablara de él específicamente.

-"¿Y tu familia? ¿cómo es? "- preguntó la chica, continuando la lista de preguntas que quería hacerle.

Oh, Oh... Otras vez había echo la pregunta equivocada. Inuyasha frunció el seño, y arrugo un poco la nariz. ¡No estaba dispuesto a contarle SU vida a nadie! No quería y no lo haría.

-"Si sigues así, Miroku y Sango serán los primeros en descubrirnos."-Dijo Kagome tomando pose seria, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y así no enojarse con el chico que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-"Yo no tengo familia"- Finalizó cortante Inuyasha.

Genial. Empezaban con el pie izquierdo, no sabría nada de la familia de su novio. ¿Era normal eso? En todo caso, Kagome no deseaba pelear más con él, después de todo era la primera conversación sin peleas que mantenían. Trataría de que aquel momento se alargara lo más posible.

-"Bien.. ¿qué estudias?"- Continuó la chica en el intento de saber algo de él.

-"Ingeniería."- respondió Inuyasha sin dar demasiados detalles. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sí mismo.

-"Yo estudio pedagogía en básica"- Dijo Kagome como si el chico se lo hubiese preguntado. La conversación era muy cortante, se notaba que no había real interés en saber el uno del otro. Aunque la chica estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad por Inuyasha.

Silencio. En aquella habitación tan espaciosa, ocupada por tres sillones de color marrón, una mesa de centro entre ellos, y algunas plantas adornando el lugar, se había concretado un gran silencio, solo dos muchachos se miraban de reojo. La pared de la habitación era adornada por muchos cuadros diferentes, solo el más grande estaba al centro mostrando la familia del hogar. En una esquina, y en una pequeña mesa, había un teléfono con un cuadernillo de notas al lado. Al menos eso había alcanzado a ver Inuyasha, antes de que el silencio fuera roto por Kagome.

-"¿Quién es Kikyou?"- La pregunta surgió de pronto, Kagome ni siquiera había pensado en hacérsela. Agachó la mirada esperando quizás una respuesta que no le agradaría, pero estaba atenta a la reacción del chico.

Inuyasha tardó un poco en responder, además no recordó por un momento que la chica sabía de la existencia de Kikyou, por el mensaje que había leído.

-"Es... una compañera de universidad"-respondió Inuyasha intentando buscar el rostro de la chica. Por lo mismo se había acercado demasiado a ella, pero no lo notó, quizás porque no le desagradaba.

-"¿Solo eso?"- Kagome levantó la vista, dejándola justo en frente del rostro de Inuyasha. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, e Inuyasha se percató de inmediato de aquello.

-"¿Estas celosa o que?"- Pregunto él sin alejar su rostro del de ella.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron furiosamente, apartando la mirada hacia un lado. ¡Ella no estaba celosa! ¡Solo había preguntado por curiosidad! Inuyasha era un tonto, y además engreído, creía que el mundo giraba en torno a él.

-"¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!"- le gritó olvidándose que se había propuesto no discutir con él. Pero había sido imposible, ¡Inuyasha y sus estúpidos comentarios!

-"Pues yo creo que estas celosa"-Le dijo de manera arrogante, con una sonrisa burlona y sin separarse un centímetro de la cercanía con la chica.

-"¡No estoy celosa! ¡Y menos de alguien como tú!"- Kagome lo encaró, sin querer había dejado su rostro cerca del de Inuyasha, mas cerca de lo que estaban antes, y por esta razón ambos se olvidaron de la pelea. Sus mentes solo razonaban que la distancia entre ellos era escasa.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de la chica, y la obligó a acercarse mas a él. Kagome no reaccionó, solo se dejó llevar, aún estaba razonando la cercanía que tenía con el chico. Mientras lo hacía, unas manos rodearon su cintura, y sus respiraciones ahora, rozaban la mejilla del otro. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada, él se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios.

"_¿Qué...qué está haciendo?"_

El tiempo sin duda se había detenido, solo eran ellos dos en la nada. Ambos estaban confundidos, sí, pero no se separaban en lo absoluto, estaban...dejándose llevar.

_.¿Atracción?._

Un fuerte pito se escuchó en la sala, el teléfono había sonado. Pero más que eso, era una grabadora, y estaba programada para solo dejar mensajes.

En el mismo instante Kagome puso ambas manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y lo empujó lo mas lejos que pudo, lo que hizo que se cayera del sillón. Colocó ambas manos en su mejillas sonrosadas, bajando la mirada y preguntándose que era lo que había ocurrido.

-"Maldición Kagome, ¡deja de hacer eso!"-gritó Inuyasha desde el suelo, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kagome volteó aún más la mirada esquivando la de él, absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿estuvieron a punto de besarse? ¿porqué? Kagome no dejaba de hacerse preguntas como esas, pero no trataba de darles respuesta, ya que había una sola. Su corazón aún latía rápidamente, y era primera vez que sentía esa clase de sensaciones, no estaba acostumbrada.

"Me...¿gusta?" 

La grabadora emitió otro sonido, revelando que alguien estaba dejando un mensaje. La voz de Sango se escuchaba a la perfección, y dos receptores escuchaban atentos.

-"¿Kagome?, Hola soy Sango. Te llamaba para decirte que Miroku y yo queríamos que vinieras a una cita. Claro, a una cita de a 4, así que por favor trae a Inuyasha. Así podré conocerlo ¿no?, eres muy mala amiga, no me habías contado que tenías novio. Bueno espero, y no aceptare un **no** como respuesta. Adiós!"- Otro sonido se escuchó, dando a entender que el mensaje había terminado

Gracias a las palabras de Sango, Kagome al fin había vuelto a la realidad.

-"¡¿Una cita?!"- Preguntó exaltada. Inuyasha se sentó en otro sillón, aún un poco resentido con ella.

-"Si, una cita"- Le respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente. Kagome lo miró enojada. ¡Inuyasha le daba poca importancia al asunto!

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos van a descubrir!"- Kagome estaba gritando nuevamente, su amiga Sango descubriría que todo era mentira, y lo más seguro es que se enojaría con ella porque le había mentido.

Además, y algo muy importante, Kagome nunca antes había tenido una cita con nadie. Y tras de su miedo estaba algo confundida, esperando ver la reacción de su supuesto novio.

-"Ese estúpido de Miroku"-Inuyasha se descargó en contra de su amigo. Estaba seguro de que Miroku estaba sospechando, y claro, si no iban a aquella _cita_, le daría mas indicios para sospechar.

-"¿vamos a ir?"- preguntó Kagome olvidando todo por un momento.

-"Claro que si, o van a sospechar"- Inuyasha como siempre, le daba poca importancia al asunto.

-"Ni siquiera nos conocemos, ¡se van a dar cuenta!"- Kagome se paró delante de él, e Inuyasha la imitó.

-"¡Deja de gritar!"- Le dijo ya molesto a causa de sus gritos.

-"¡Yo hago lo que quiero!-"Siguió Kagome. –"Tú no me mandas"- finalizó molesta, dando énfasis a la última frase.

-"Keh!"-Inuyasha ya se había hartado. ¡Esa chica era escandalosa! Hermosa...¡Pero escandalosa!

Una cita. Sería su primera cita con un chico. Bueno las circunstancias eran algo..._extrañas,_ por así decirlo, pero era su primera cita al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo debería comportarse con Inuyasha? No eran novios en realidad pero, ¿Debía fingirlo, cierto?

Miró de reojo al apuesto joven, y se sonrojó de inmediato. Eso de fingir ser novia de alguien como él, la iba a torturar realmente.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho pensaba en lo que antes había sucedido. Se había descontrolado, acercándose demasiado a Kagome con la intención de ¿besarla?. Se estaba confundiendo, él no actuaba así con las chicas, ¡menos con una con aquel carácter!

¿Qué era lo qué estaba sucediendo en ambos? No tenían tiempo para averiguarlo, debían ponerse de acuerdo para asistir a la cita sin levantar sospechas.

**Continuará**

**¿Qué pasará en la cita? ¿Serán descubiertos? Quizás aquí comiencen a darse cuenta de... ¿nuevos sentimientos?**

Wiii al fin subí un capítulo. Me costó un poco hacerlo, porque estaba tratando de pensar en como dejar a Kikyou en la historia. No soy fans suyo, pero tampoco la dejaré mal parada. Sin embargo como es un Fic InuxKag, trataré de que no salga mucho.

Por motivos de "reglas de Fanfiction" no puedo responder rewiev.

Muchas gracias los ánimos que me dan. Sugerencias son también bien recibidas, así que si deseas dejar tu opinión puedes hacerlo mediante un rewiev.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Namárië


	5. Capítulo 5

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Miró de reojo al apuesto joven, y se sonrojó de inmediato. Eso de fingir ser novia de alguien como él, la iba a torturar realmente._

_Mientras tanto, el muchacho pensaba en lo que antes había sucedido. Se había descontrolado, acercándose demasiado a Kagome con la intención de ¿besarla?. Se estaba confundiendo, él no actuaba así con las chicas¡menos con una con aquel carácter!_

_¿Qué era lo qué estaba sucediendo en ambos? No tenían tiempo para averiguarlo, debían ponerse de acuerdo para asistir a la cita sin levantar sospechas._

Capítulo 5

Cuando esos brazos rodearon su cintura, apegándola a su varonil y bien formado cuerpo, Kagome se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Nerviosa por la cercanía, pero con una extraña sensación en su estómago, se armó de valor para mirarlo, y así, encararlo. Al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento al ver la expresión que había en el rostro de Inuyasha. Él la miraba con demasiada ternura, sus ojos brillaban de manera que no había visto nunca, y sus labios entreabiertos le hacían entender lo que se avecinaba.

Se acercó a ella de pronto, depositando sus labios sobre los de Kagome. Ella, sin saber que hacer, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esperó unos segundos, y respondió aquel tan inesperado pero anhelado beso.

Los labios de Inuyasha eran suaves... muy suaves. Kagome trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para apasionar el beso, sin embargo Inuyasha no respondía.

Abrió un poco los ojos, y la oscuridad que antes veía era ahora reemplazada por una cálida luz que se asomaba por su ventana. Después de acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada con su almohada.

"_¡Sueños estúpidos!"_

Kagome frunció el ceño, y lanzó su almohada lo mas lejos que pudo. ¡Era tercera vez que soñaba algo así! Desde que Inuyasha estuvo a punto de besarla en el sillón de la sala, ella estaba pensando demasiado en él.

Pero era normal ¿no? Si alguien te abraza así, e intenta besarse... es normal hacerse un poco de ilusión.

Kagome abrazó sus sábanas, hundiendo el rostro en ellas. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde la llegada de Inuyasha, y cada día se sentía mas confundida por él.

Era sábado, el día de la cita al fin había llegado. ¡Y ella estaba tan nerviosa por eso! Aunque Inuyasha no le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto, como siempre...

Se levantó de un salto, y se fue directo al baño para ducharse y despejar esas ideas tan extrañas que estaba teniendo con su empleado. No quería que él se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, además no debería sentirse así.

Todos los días de la semana estuvieron _poniéndose de acuerdo_ para que sus amigos no descubrieran que no eran novios cuando asistieran a la cita. Donde se habían conocido, desde cuando eran novios, hasta el tiempo en que solían verse había estado en tema, y lo habían preparado muy bien.

"_Eso espero"_ - pensó la chica introduciéndose en la ducha.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba en la cocina de la mansión. Esta era más pequeña que las demás habitaciones, pero aún así no dejaba de ser grande y espaciosa. Tenía todo lo necesario; un refrigerador en una esquina, un mueble grande en toda una pared, donde encima estaba el microondas y todo lo necesario para poder cocinar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un tapiz de color blanco, con unas pequeñas rosas decorándolo. Justo en medio del lugar, una pequeña mesa servía para facilitar cuando se cocinara, y en la esquina más lejana de la puerta, había una pequeña cocina con horno, y al lado un infaltable lavaplatos.

Esto se veía como algo pequeño delante de todos los lujos de la casa, y mas para Inuyasha que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Por insistencia de Kagome, el chico había tenido que ponerse un ridículo delantal blanco cuando estuviera cocinando. Así que ahí se encontraba, cocinando su infaltable desayuno, que por cierto era lo único para lo cual entraba a la cocina, ya que del almuerzo y cena se encargaba Kagome.

La chica apareció de pronto en la cocina, vestía una falda corta negra, y una blusa algo descotada color violeta.

-"Buenos días, Inuyasha "- exclamó contenta. Estaba disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo.

-" ¡Feh! "- Inuyasha le dio la espalda. Primero porque no quería que ella lo viese tan ridículo, y segundo porque sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de pronto.

-" Nee, Inuyasha, no seas tan descortés"- Exclamo ofendida la chica de pelo azabache. Se sentó en una de las sillas que acompañaban a la mesa del centro, y se sirvió su desayuno.

Inuyasha vestía, como siempre, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. No le habían impuesto ningún vestuario, pero optó por vestirse así de todas formas, además le era cómodo cuando hacia el aseo de la casa.

Y así era, Inuyasha hacia todo el aseo de la casa, con el ceño fruncido la mayoría de las veces, pero hacía muy bien su trabajo. Kagome jamás le había visto hacerlo, siempre que llegaba a casa de vuelta de su universidad encontraba todo extrañamente ordenado y limpio. ¿De donde sacaba tiempo el chico para realizar su trabajo y estudiar a la vez? En realidad no lo sabía.

-"Hoy es el día"- Dijo Inuyasha de pronto. Sus mejillas al fin habían vuelto a la normalidad, y se sentó delante de la chica para iniciar una conversación.

Kagome solo bajó la mirada y siguió con su tarea de comer su desayuno. Mientras lo hacia trataba de evitar la mirada de Inuyasha. ¡Solo con mirarla la ponía nerviosa¿Qué haría en la cita?

-"No vayas a estropearlo, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos "- Dijo Inuyasha dándole una mirada acusadora. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-"Ya se, deja de repetírmelo"- Le respondió Kagome molesta. Ya estaba muy nerviosa como para que Inuyasha la pusiera aún más.

-"Bien, repasemos"-Inuyasha suspiró –"¿Dónde nos conocimos?"- Preguntó con tono aburrido.

-"En mi universidad, fuiste a hacer una encuesta, y por casualidad yo la respondí "- Terminó de decir Kagome. Esa respuesta era demasiado estúpida según ella, pero no quería decírselo a Inuyasha, ya habían peleado bastante los últimos días.

-"¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?"- Prosiguió Inuyasha

-"hace un mes aproximadamente"- Le respondió la chica. –" Nos gustamos, salimos unos días y nos hicimos novios"- Terminó de decir ya cansada de responder todos los días lo mismo.

-"Vale, vale"- dijo Inuyasha tras un suspiró –" Miroku es de mente rápida, solo ten cuidado con él"- Dicho esto, el chico se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

De eso era lo único que hablaban. No eran amigos, no se conocían mas allá de lo que debían aparentar, no conversaban con fluidez, y lo mas importante, no paraban de pelear. 

Y a Kagome eso le dolía. Extrañamente le dolía.

Momentos mas tarde, cada uno se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose para asistir a la cita. Ésta consistía en una ida al cine, y luego una cena para los cuatro. Sonaba algo simple, pero Kagome e Inuyasha estaban seguros que sería una larga tarde. Muy larga, para su gusto.

Dos golpes secos sonaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. –"¿Ya estas lista?"- Dijo la inconfundible voz de Inuyasha.

"_Nee¡pero que impaciente!" _

Pero Kagome sabía que se estaba tardando demasiado en salir. Y era que, no sabía como vestirse para la ocasión. Era su primera cita, por lo que debía vestirse bien ¿no? Lo malo del asunto era que talvez Inuyasha no pensara igual que ella, y eso la ponía en un lío.

Finalmente –y para alivio de Inuyasha- optó por algo sencillo. Se puso un vestido de color lila, con algunos lazos morados decorando el cuello y mangas. Estas eran largas, tapaban por completo las manos de Kagome. De la cintura para abajo, el vestido era con pliegues, llegándole un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Para no demorar más, solo se puso un collar plateado que combinaba con su vestido, y salió donde su _novio_ la esperaba.

-"Ya estoy lista"- Dijo ella para calmarlo.

-"Te demoras mucho mujer"-

Inuyasha aún no la miraba, y cuando lo hizo nuevamente se sonrojó, y esta vez no pudo esconderse de la mirada de Kagome, le había descubierto. Y es que se veía hermosa, con un vestido tan sencillo y solo un collarcito, seguía siendo muy hermosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Hola Kagome"- Dijo Sango entusiasmada –" Por momentos creí que no vendrían.

-"Hola Sango, Miroku"- le respondió Kagome levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

Ya estaban en el cine, y luego de los correspondientes saludos y algunos elogios para las chicas, Inuyasha y Miroku se fueron a comprar las entradas porque no querían ver una película de amor o algo de chicas. Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sango pidieron algo de comer y los esperaron sentadas.

Sango vestía con una blusa rosada algo ajustada, y una falda azul que le dejaba ver un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Generalmente Sango se amarraba el pelo en una cola alta, pero esta vez lo llevaba suelto, y se veía realmente hermosa así.

-"Miroku insistió en venir Kagome"- le dijo Sango a la chica de pelo negro, porque la encontraba un poco nerviosa.

-"No te preocupes Sango, todo esta bien"- Dicho esto, se le salió una pequeña risita que solo sirvió para demostrar más su nervios.

Después de un rato, y por suerte para Kagome, los muchachos volvieron con entradas en mano, cada uno tomó por el brazo a su _novia_, y se fueron directo a la sala de cine porque la película estaba a punto de empezar.

Se sentaron en el medio del lugar, tenían algunas palomitas de maíz y unas bebidas para cada uno. Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome, y Sango junto a Miroku, pero este último quedó al lado de Inuyasha a propósito para poder molestarlo.

-"Oye Inuyasha"- Dijo el ojiazul

-"Qué quieres"- respondió Inuyasha en tono bajo, la película ya estaba empezando.

-"Supongo que aprovecharas el momento para besar a Kagome ¿no?"- Miroku le mostró una sonrisa pícara..

Genial, Miroku solo iba a molestarlo. Si no besaba a Kagome seguiría insistiendo durante toda la película, y de seguro durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba en la obligación de besarla ¿no?. Inuyasha dio una sonrisa para si mismo, aunque sonara malicioso estaba contento de encontrar una excusa para besar a su supuesta _novia_.

-"claro que si, Miroku"- Dijo en tono mas fuerte olvidando que todos estaban en silencio

-"¿Si qué?"- le preguntó inocentemente Kagome

El chico se sonrojó de inmediato

–" no nada"- le respondió sin mirarla.

Todo estaba oscuro, las imágenes en la pantalla gigante que estaba delante de ellos aparecieron de pronto, mostrando sinopsis de diferentes peliculas. Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango se habían abrazado, dispuestos a ver la película en esa pose, como una pareja normal. Cuando los otros dos chicos se percataron de eso, Inuyasha paso su brazo detrás de Kagome, y puso su mano en su hombro. Ella, en respuesta, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, y así parecían una pareja normal. Claro, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero por lo demás eran una pareja muy normal.

Las sinopsis terminaron, dejando ver el título de la película.

**FREDDY V/S JASON**

"_¡¿Película de terror?!"_

Kagome se paralizó, a ella **NO** le gustaban las películas de terror¡precisamente porque daban miedo!. Su primera cita empezaba muy mal, sin contar que estaba muy sonrojada por la pose que tenía con Inuyasha. Aunque no le molestara, la ponía nerviosa.

-"¿te pasa algo?"- le preguntó Inuyasha cerca de su oído, en un susurro.

-"na.nada"- respondió Kagome

El chico sonrió de pronto. Su querida _novia_ estaba nerviosa, y lo más probable era que él era la razón.

-"¿seguro que no te pasa nada?"- le preguntó coquetamente para ponerla más nerviosa. Le gustaba ver a Kagome sonrojada, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser el causante de eso (aunque lo era generalmente..)

Kagome se armó de valor, si no quería demostrar que ese chico la ponía nerviosa, pues le contestaría de tal forma para que no se diera cuenta.

-"Sucede que.."- dijo en tono bajo –" que no me gustan las películas de terror, Inuyasha."-

Ambos hablaban bajo, solo ellos podían oírse.

-"Cobarde"- dijo Inuyasha solo para molestarla

-"¡No es eso!"- respondió Kagome ofendida, conteniéndose de no hablar muy fuerte.

-"Eres una cobarde"- Prosiguió Inuyasha, mientras tramaba un pequeño plan.

-"¡No lo soy!-" Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Entonces...Bésame"-

Kagome se quedó en silencio tras escuchar sus palabras. ¿le había pedido que lo besara? Quizás estaba soñando, e Inuyasha pronto se transformaría en su almohada. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso ¡Otra vez esos estúpidos sueños!

Antes de seguir en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí, y quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Él estaba serio, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. En cambio Kagome lo miraba temerosa, creyendo que en cualquier momento la imagen de Inuyasha se transformaría en su almohada.

Inuyasha se acercó más a Kagome, y rozó sus labios con los de ella. De nuevo sintieron la misma sensación que días atrás ,como una pequeña electricidad recorriéndolos. Instintivamente Kagome cerró los ojos, quedando a merced del chico.

Inuyasha cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, y besó a Kagome de manera dulce, esperando una reacción de ella. La chica entreabrió los labios, invitándolo a besarla mas apasionadamente, para que se conocieran mejor. Sin hacerla esperar, Inuyasha introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome, apasionando el beso, examinando cada rincón de su boca. Jugaron un momento con sus lenguas, olvidándose incluso de donde estaban.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, ambos se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. ¡Se habían besado! Y Kagome se sentía muy feliz de que esta vez no fuera un sueño.

Inuyasha se sonrojó completamente y esquivó la mirada de Kagome. ¡Se había dejado llevar de nuevo¡Y esta vez si la había besado¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

-"¿Inuyasha?"- Preguntó Kagome, y al no recibir una respuesta continuó hablando –" ¿Porqué me besaste?"-

O no, Inuyasha no sabía que responderle. Su orgullo le decía que no debía decirle la verdad, después de todo su noviazgo era una farsa.

-"Porque..."- dijo buscando las palabras -"No quería levantar sospechas a Miroku"- le respondió apenado, cerca del oído de Kagome.

Y ella, sin esperar un segundo, levantó su mano y le plantó una cachetada. Inuyasha la miró tocándose la mejilla, viendo que Kagome fruncía el ceño a más no poder y se levantaba de pronto.

-"Oye espera"- dijo él tomándole el brazo

-"¡No me toques!"- respondió Kagome y luego de soltarse de Inuyasha, salió de la sala ofendida.

Sango y Miroku –y además de muchos otros espectadores- los miraban con curiosidad, sin saber que había ocurrido.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Kagome, mientras que Miroku esbozaba una gran sonrisa creyendo entender todo.

**Continuará**

**¿Miroku se habrá dado cuenta de todo¿Y qué hará Inuyasha para remediar lo que hizo?**

Oops Inuyasha, como se te ocurre decirle eso a Kagome –w-U baka! Bueno hice este cap un poquito mas largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, lo prometido es deuda! XD besito, aunque lástima que Inuyasha la fregó...

Siento decirlo, y realmente lo siento, pero no podré responder mas rewiev que me dejen. Para mí es en realidad una lástima, pero no sabía que no estaba permitido en Fanfiction, incluso esto podría hacer que eliminen mi trabajo, según acabo de entender.

Agradezco a todos sus rewiev!

Bueno, si tienes sugerencias, ánimos, tomatazos o algo así, no dudes en dejarme rewiev XD muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Namárië


	6. Capitulo 6

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_-"Oye espera"- dijo él tomándole el brazo_

_-"¡No me toques!"- respondió Kagome y luego de soltarse de Inuyasha, salió de la sala ofendida._

_Sango y Miroku –y además de muchos otros espectadores- los miraban con curiosidad, sin saber que había ocurrido._

_Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Kagome, mientras que Miroku esbozaba una gran sonrisa creyendo entender todo._

Capítulo 6

"_Estúpido, Estúpido...¡Estúpido!"_

Kagome caminaba en dirección al baño, que se encontraba un poco apartado de la sala del cine en la que estaba. Su mente solo repetía la misma palabra, una y otra vez, dirigiéndola al chico que por un momento le dio esperanzas y luego se las arrebató con una _estúpida_ respuesta. ¡Es que Inuyasha era un idiota! Primero la besaba... tan dulcemente¡y luego le respondía eso!

Kagome entró al baño y vio su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía en frente. Por suerte y no había nadie mas en el baño, por lo que solo ella pudo divisar las lagrimas que estaban recorriendo su rostro. Se sentía tan tonta, era una ilusa. Ella se había echo un poco de ilusión con aquel beso, incluso su empleado estaba ocupando sus sueños. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella NO debía actuar así, porque lo del noviazgo era una farsa.

Kagome suspiró y bajo el rostro, dirigiéndolo al suelo con la mirada perdida.

"_...solo es una farsa"_

Se secó las lagrimas con las mangas de su vestido, miró nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo, pero ahora con la intención de arreglarse un poco. Mientras lo hacía, dos chicas un poco mayores que ellas entraron al baño conversando animadamente.

-"Oh Megumi ¿y ya te pidió que fueras su novia?"- preguntó la mas alta, que era rubia y algo pecosa.

-"Aún no, Hitotsu es algo tímido"- le respondió la mas baja, que era castaña con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra¡Estúpidas niñas! Hablaban sobre noviazgo delante de ella...

Kagome salió indignada del baño, como estaba un poco molesta escondió bien el que algunas lagrimas se le habían escapado. Y ahí afuera estaba Inuyasha, esperándola con los brazos cruzados, apoyado de espaldas a la pared.

La chica frunció el ceño ¡estaba extremadamente molesta con él! Era un idiota, aunque sabía que la tonta había sido ella, Inuyasha seguía siendo un completo estúpido.

El chico de ojos ambarinos levantó el rostro, dejando ver una mirada ¿temerosa?. Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, y lo peor de todo era que lo arruinó hablando de más.

Hace unos minutos que Kagome había entrado al baño, no sabía si estaba enojada, triste, o quizás qué, pero de seguro no era bueno. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño, y ahí estaba ella, de pie delante de él con el ceño fruncido.

" _Oh Oh..."_

El ambiente su puso tenso. ¿Qué le diría la chica? Pareciera como si en cualquier momento Kagome comenzaría a gritarle todo tipo de insultos. Cerró los ojos, esperando que la chica hiciese eso, pero un momento después los abrió encontrando a la chica en el mismo sitio, pero con la mirada triste dirigida a un punto infinito.

-"¿Kagome?"- Se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica caminó delante de él luego de salir de su trance, y se detuvo cuando le estaba dando la espalda.

-"Volvamos"- dijo con voz firme

-"eh?"- Inuyasha se puso a su lado de inmediato, la chica no se veía exaltada ¿acaso no le importó lo que sucedió entre ambos hace un momento?

-"Si no volvemos, sospecharán"- Kagome siguió su camino de volver a la sala de cine sin esperar a Inuyasha.

_"Aunque van a sospechar"_

El joven la siguió de cerca, con paso lento, como si en cualquier momento la chica se diera vuelta para comenzar a gritarle, y ¡gritaba muy fuerte!

Finalmente llegaron a la sala, y ninguno de los pensamientos del chico se habían vuelto realidad.

Kagome por un instante hubiese querido gritarle ¡Cómo se atrevía a besarla con esa excusa tan tonta! Pero no le gritó, no se enojo con él. Estaba dolida, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero no quería demostrarlo. Aunque le doliera, por Kami ¡no lo diría! Después de todo ella había aceptado ser su novia para ayudarlo, ella contribuyó a la mentira que había creado y lo echo, echo estaba.

Se giró sobre sus talones con ese pensamiento, y tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha, lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió dulcemente.

La sonrisa mas falsa que había mostrado nunca. Y claro, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-"Hagamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido"- Dijo ella

El chico solo la miraba, y sin dejarle responder siquiera, Kagome lo obligó a entrar a la sala para volver a su sitio. En poco tiempo, se encontraban sentados nuevamente al lado de sus amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos se había percatado de eso.

-"Kagome¿estas bien? "- preguntó Inuyasha un poco preocupado.

-"Si, mejor que nunca"- Respondió ella en un susurro, aunque su tono de voz era muy cortante.

Entonces, el beso no había significado nada para ella. ¿Y para él? Para él era algo muy confuso, sentía deseos casi incontrolables de volver a tomar el rostro de la chica para besarlo nuevamente, para sentir aquella dulzura que solo ella poseía, nunca antes había probado unos labios mas exquisitos que esos.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

_"Maldición"_

-"Inuyasha, no te había visto"- Miroku inclinó un poco su cabeza para hablarle a su amigo, con tono bajo por supuesto.

La película estaba en su mejor momento, gritos de angustia hacían eco en la sala, mientras que los protagonistas hacían acto de presencia, causando que mas de algunos espectadores se asustaran levemente.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo, este le daba una sonrisa demasiado pícara. ¿Acaso su amigo Miroku había descubierto algo? Eso le estaba dando mala espina, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, y ser indiferente con él.

Se concentró en la película, como si lo hubiese echo desde un principio. Abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave, eso era porque su brazo derecho estaba siendo abrazado por Kagome. Movió su cabeza, y la vio haciendo justo lo que pensaba. La chica lo abrazaba con poca fuerza, dejando ver en su rostro el miedo que le estaba causando la película.

Kagome se percató de lo que hizo cuando ya era tarde, aunque ella en verdad no le veía nada malo en apegarse un poco a él.

-"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-"Es que, los efectos son muy reales. Pareciera como si en cualquier momento esos mounstros van a salir de ahí"- dijo sin separarse de él.

-"¿Se- Segura que es eso?"-

-"Si..."- Kagome giró su vista y la dirigió a Inuyasha. Ahí estaba él, notoriamente ruborizado, mirándola como si ella fuese una pervertida –"Oye ¿qué estas pensando?"-

-"Nada"- mintió

-"No me digas que estas pensando eso ¡atrevido!"- Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y en el mismo instante soltó el brazo del chico.

Oops, la palabra _"atrevido" _la había dicho más fuerte de lo que debía, y eso captó la atención de muchas personas. Algunos lo miraban enfadados, porque los habían desconcentrado de la película. Otros los miraban sonriendo, pensando quien sabe que cosas.

Los dos chicos se hundieron en sus asientos, evitando las miradas de todos, incluso las que le daban Miroku y Sango. Estos por su parte solo sonrieron, como si fuesen cómplices, y un minuto después se besaron tiernamente.

Kagome los miró de reojo. _"Esto no podría ser peor"_ Pensó triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"A mi la película me gustó mucho"- Comentaba animadamente Sango.

Kagome se ahorraba sus opiniones, estuvo asustada lo que siguió de película, y no sabia que era peor: estar asustada por eso, o estar nerviosa por las constantes miradas que le daba Inuyasha. ¡A ella aún no se le olvidaba lo que pasó! Y no lo había perdonado, solo lo había dejado pasar mientras duraba la cita, o sino ella se vería afectada si es que Sango descubría que le había mentido.

Los 4 jóvenes caminaban conversando sobre la película, se dirigían a un restaurante que estaba cerca del cine, eso significaba que el final de la cita se acercaba poco a poco. Miroku abrazaba a su novia Sango mientras caminaba, así que Inuyasha optó por hacerlo también con su _novia_. Posó su mano sobre la cintura de Kagome, y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo, mientras seguían caminando. La chica le dio una mirada amenazante, e hizo que el chico –mas que ponerse nervioso- se asustara.

-"Eso me recuerda Inuyasha"- dijo Miroku cambiando rotundamente de tema –"Cuando la película empezaba, Kagome te dio una gran bofetada ¿por qué?"-

Maldito Miroku, el muy idiota preguntaba lo menos indicado.

-"Es verdad Kagome ¿por qué hiciste eso?"- dijo Sango con mirada curiosa. En cambio Miroku esbozaba una gran sonrisa, como si supiera la respuesta.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, la idea de que Miroku lo hubiese descubierto no le gustaba para nada. Quizás –y esperaba que no fuera así- su amigo hubiese visto que la bofetada que recibió había sido porque él besó a Kagome. Si eso era verdad¡Miroku estaba sospechando! No era normal que tu _novia_ te abofeteara por eso.

"_¡si se entera de la verdad, estoy frito!"_

-"Lo hice...porque..."- Kagome hablaba entrecortadamente. Eso de mentir no era lo suyo. ¿Qué podía decir para salvar la situación?

-"Inuyasha"- Miroku se detuvo, y los demás lo imitaron. Sango la miraba curiosa, y sus otros dos acompañantes estaban muy nerviosos, temiendo lo que él dijese. –"No me digas que..."-

¡Miroku los había descubierto!, eso era seguro, O no...

_"No por favor"_

-"Tienes mis mismas costumbres"- Finalizó el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Mismas Costumbres¡Miroku era un pervertida! Un momento... Inuyasha creía entender el cerebro de Miroku, él creía que se había propasado con Kagome.

Por Kami, Miroku era tonto.

La chica dio un largo suspiro. El novio de Sango creía que Inuyasha se había propasado con ella, eso era algo tonto comparándolo con lo que en verdad pasó. Pero a pesar de todo, era una buena excusa.

Y serviría como venganza...

-"Así es"- Dijo Kagome terminando el silencio –"¡Inuyasha es un pervertido!"-

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraban. Uno de ellos le sonreía, mientras que las otras dos chicas mostraban su lado amenazante. Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él, Kagome no era la única que lograba eso, Sango daba miedo igual que ella.

-"No me digas que Inuyasha es como Miroku"- le dijo Sango a Kagome, ignorando a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

Kagome asintió, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Inuyasha que solo él pudo captar.

¡Maldita mocosa¡decirle pervertido a él! Bueno no podía negar que era una buena excusa para arreglar la situación, pero aún así él **no era un pervertido.**

_"Chiquilla mentirosa"_

Después de unos cuantos comentarios de Sango y Miroku, llegaron al dichoso restaurante. Era espacioso, con muchas mesas por todos lados. Estas estaban cubiertas con un mantel color verde oscuro, con servicio metálico en cada sitio donde había una silla. Unas lindas servilletas decoraban cada lugar, eran de color verde al igual que el mantel, y estaban arregladas de una extraña forma. Unas cuantas bellas meseras se paseaban en el restaurante, atendiendo a las personas que estaban sentadas. Tan bonitas eran, que Miroku fue golpeado por su querida novia, después de decirle algo a las meseras.

Ocuparon la mesa situada al lado de un gran ventanal. La vista era hermosa, Kagome se fijaba en eso mientras los demás hacían el pedido. Era como un paraíso, el pasto verde era adornado por pequeñas flores de distintos colores. En medio del lugar había un gran árbol, majestuoso en comparación a los demás, como si tuviese millones de años. Y al lado de este gigantesco árbol, había un hermoso lago con la luna reflejada en el. No debían ser mas de las 10 de la noche, pero la luna y las estrellas ya estaba ahí, haciendo que el paisaje se viese aún mejor. Kagome se preguntaba como sería de día.

-"Se llama Parque Sengoku"- Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Tanto se había alejado de su hogar? Bueno, ella no sabía donde estaban, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre el cine al cual fueron, y eso significaba que estaban fuera de la ciudad donde vivía. ¿Importaba? No mucho en realidad, pero estaba segura que quería volver ahí, solo para mirar el Parque Sengoku cuando fuese de día.

-"Me tomé la molestia de pedir por ti"- Le dijo Inuyasha cariñosamente.

¿Cariñosamente? Kagome sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Seguro y su imaginación le daba malas pasadas.

Tenía en frente una buena cantidad de arroz, y a un lado pescado frito. ¡Era su comida favorita¿Cómo Inuyasha supo eso? Bueno no importaba, tenía mucha hambre y solo eso era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento. Mientras comía y escuchaba a sus amigos conversar, recordó que Inuyasha era un _animal_ cuando se trataba de comer, y giró su mirada para verlo divertida.

Pero se encontró a Inuyasha comiendo muy educado. Era extraño, juraría que cuando comieron pasteles el se _tragaba_ todo, literalmente.

Primero debía no apresurarse, comer despacio. Picar la comida antes de introducirla a su boca, luego masticarla unas 26 veces y luego tragarla. Eso había leído por ahí, y ahora se daba cuenta que era algo exagerado. ¡masticar tantas veces!

_"Feh, una tontería"_

Sin embargo él se lo había propuesto. No quería que Kagome pensara que él era un mal educado, así que hizo todo lo posible por arreglar sus modales en la mesa, al menos quería causar buena impresión a su supuesta novia. No sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, pero sus padres siempre le habían reprochado su forma de comer.

Sintió una mirada puesta en él, era Kagome que estaba sorprendida observándolo. Quizás fue buena idea arreglar su estilo de comer, aunque no se lo diría jamás a sus padres.

-"¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? "- Sango los incluyó en la conversa, después de todo quería saber más sobre el novio de su mejor amiga.

Aquí empezaba la tortura ; una pregunta seguida de otra. Ambos chicos esperaban que todo lo que practicaron durante la semana no fuera en vano.

-"Semana y media, fue algo repentino"- Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, ocupando la servilleta. Si, había entendido que la servilleta se debía ocupar.

-"¿Por eso no me dijiste nada, Kagome?"- preguntó nuevamente Sango.

-" Aja "- respondió la aludida, con un poco de nerviosismo

¿Nada más¿Ninguna otra pregunta? Eso la estaba torturando, parecía que Sango se había quedo tranquila con esas simples respuestas. Entonces todo el tiempo en que planeó con Inuyasha las respuestas, estaba perdido. Todas esas peleas habían sido en vano. Kami, si hubiera empleado ese tiempo en hacerse amiga de él, o conocerlo un poco más, quizás ahora ellos dos de verdad serían...

_"Nee Kagome¡¿Qué estas pensando?!"_

La chica se reprochaba a si misma los tipos de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Solo fue eso, durante todo el rato que se quedaron ahí, no se tocó más el tema sobre el noviazgo de Inuyasha y Kagome, por lo que estos suponían que sus amigos le habían creído.

A las 11:30 de la noche, los 4 chicos se habían despedido ya. Miroku fue a dejar a su novia Sango a casa, con la excusa barata de que algo le podía suceder. Era más que obvio que intentaría propasarse con ella, pero Sango lo pondría en su lugar, como siempre.

-"¿Vamos?"- Inuyasha le ofrecía su brazo izquierdo, para guiarla a su auto y volver a casa.

Kagome le dio el brazo sin decir nada, y luego de un rato de caminar, llegaron al auto para irse.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Inuyasha encendió el motor, y ella aún no veía siquiera una calle conocida. ¿Tanto habían sido sus nervios? No sabía que en la tarde habían estado tanto tiempo en auto, se habían alejado mucho de su hogar.

-"¿Falta mucho?"-

El chico sonrió. Era una típica pregunta de niña.

-"No demasiado"- respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome hizo un puchero, no le gustaba estar sobre un auto, y menos estando al lado de un chico guapísimo y con un terrible silencio. Hum¿había dicho _guapísimo_? No, de seguro la palabra correcta era GROSERO.

-"¿Solo por Miroku me besaste?"- Preguntó la chica.

La pregunta surgió de pronto, como aquella vez cuando le preguntó por la tal Kikyou. ¿Por qué no era capaz de quedarse callada? No tenía en mente preguntarle eso, después de todo ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Mientras la chica acomodaba sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se exaltó de pronto, sin dejar el volante. No quería tener un accidente, le podía pasar algo a Kagome, así que detuvo el auto a un lado de esa gran calle, donde no molestaba a nadie.

"_¿Desde cuando me preocupo por ella?"_

La observó, ella se mordía el labio inferior, demostrando que estaba teniendo una pelea consigo misma. Inuyasha sonrió ante esto, esa chica era demasiado tierna. Tampoco debía negar que aquella noche estaba muy hermosa, su cabello, su piel... todo era perfecto.

¡Pero que...¡él debía responderle!

-"No..."- Comenzó a decir. Sintió su garganta seca de un momento a otro, tragó saliva y siguió hablando. –"No fue solo por eso"-

Kagome lo miró directo a los ojos. No, no mentía, estaba segura de eso.

-"¿Entonces?"- preguntó ella. Los nervios habían vuelto, atormentándola. ¿Qué diría el chico esta vez?

Hum, si decía algo estúpido de nuevo¡se ganaría otra cachetada!

-"Fue porque..."- comenzó a decir.

"_Dile que te gusta"_

Más que un pensamiento, su subconsciente le decía la verdad. ¡La chica le gustaba! Esa era la respuesta, y tenía que decírselo. ¿Y si ella se reía? Maldición, eso no importaba, debía decirle la verdad.

-"Me...tú..."- las palabras no le salían.

Un auto paso al lado de ellos e hizo sonar fuertemente su bocina.

-"Tenemos que irnos"- dijo el chico apresurándose a encender el motor.

La chica solo lo miró y sintió como su cuerpo se relajó, aunque estaba decepcionada. ¿Qué pensaba decirle Inuyasha? Bueno, era muy tarde, debían ir a casa. Seguro mañana le obligaría a decirle la verdad, además esta noche estaba demasiado nerviosa aún.

Su primera cita había finalizado. ¿Fue buena, o mala?

_"No le dijiste, tonto"_

El subconsciente de Inuyasha lo estaba molestando. Mañana, de seguro mañana se lo diría. Estaba muy nervioso aún, su corazón latía muy rápido, y ahora era él el que quería estar YA en casa.

"_Mañana se lo diré"_ Pensó decidido

**Continuará**

**¿Inuyasha será capaz de decirle a Kagome que le gusta?**

Bueno a pedido de algunas D hice este capi un poco mas largo. Me demoré un poco porque había falta de inspiración xD pero ya subí el cap (Por eso solo fue UN POCO mas largo, perdonen). Temo decirles que saldré de viaje un día de estos. No se con exactitud cuando será por culpa de mis padres, pero es pronto. Por eso les aviso que el siguiente capi se demorara un poco. (Ven? Por eso no pude seguirlo xD)

Muchas gracias por sus reweiv!!! Mou, son mas de 50, estoy muy contenta! GRACIAS!

Como dije, siento no responder rewievs, pero agradezco mucho que los dejen. Si desean dejar sugerencias, tomatazos, o lo que gusten XD pues hagan clic abajo donde dice GO xDD

Namárië!


	7. Capitulo 7

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Su primera cita había finalizado. ¿Fue buena, o mala?_

"_No le dijiste, tonto"_

_El subconsciente de Inuyasha lo estaba molestando. Mañana, de seguro mañana se lo diría. Estaba muy nervioso aún, su corazón latía muy rápido, y ahora era él el que quería estar YA en casa._

"_Mañana se lo diré" Pensó decidido_

Capítulo 7

Hoy era mañana. ¿Cómo se lo diría?. El chico de ojos dorados tragó saliva con dificultad. Pensar en eso lo estaba torturando, estuvo toda la noche haciéndolo, y ahora que era de mañana se había puesto más nervioso.

"_Solo dile : me gustas"_

Ahí estaba su otro yo, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. Ese otro lado de él lo tenía furioso, toda la noche estuvo regañándolo por no declararse, y ahora que era otro día, no paraba de recordarle que debía hacerlo. Solo dos palabras, no bastaba más. ¿Qué le respondería Kagome? Su empleado se había enamorado de ella.

_.¿Enamorado?._

"_¡No, no, no!"_

¡Solo le gustaba! Ese subconsciente suyo le estaba haciendo pensar idioteces.

Tomó la escoba que tenía en sus manos con demasiada fuerza, por poco y la rompe. Se había levantado a las 7 de la mañana, solo porque no podía dormir. Ya eran las 9 y algo, y estaba acabando de barrer el interior de la casa.

Por otro lado Kagome aún estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ¿y si iba a despertarla? Nada le daría mas gusto que verla durmiendo y luego hacerla salir de sus sueños. Por supuesto, así no habría un ambiente tenso cuando hablara con ella, y podía declararse de una vez por todas.

Se encaminó al cuarto de Kagome luego de dejar la basura afuera. Tocó la perilla de la puerta, y la giró sin hacer ruido. Esta se abrió solo unos cuantos centímetros, emitiendo un pequeño ruido, e Inuyasha solo miró por la pequeña abertura que había creado, buscando la figura de la chica.

Ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente. Las sábanas tapaban su delgada figura, y sus cabellos caían como cascadas por todos lados. La chica tenia ambas manos fuera de la cama, y eso la hacía ver muy infantil.

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a entrar para despertarla. _"De seguro se enoja"_ Pensó divertido, mientras imaginaba la escena. Pero se detuvo un instante antes de hacerlo, el timbre de la casa estaba sonando.

"_¿Quién será?"_

Vale, era domingo y podían recibir visitas. Pero era temprano, al menos las 9 de la mañana le decía que la mitad de los estudiantes universitarios estarían durmiendo. Se dirigió a la gran puerta, se arregló un poco la camisa, abrochándola, solo por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una señora delgada y de baja estatura, sonriéndole.

-"Tú debes ser Inuyasha, mucho gusto"- Dijo ella cordialmente.

Entró a la casa sin dejar que Inuyasha respondiera, él la miraba extrañado. La señora traía consigo unas cuantas maletas, se las pasó a Inuyasha indicándole que la siguiera. Sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces, el chico tomó las maletas sin mucho esfuerzo, y siguió a la señora que se dirigía a una habitación. Para ser exactos, a la habitación más grande de toda la casa.

"_Señora Higurashi. ¡Es la mamá de Kagome!"_

Recién caía en cuenta de eso. Recordó la foto que había visto en la sala, y aunque la señora estaba cambiada, la podía reconocer perfectamente, además tenía ciertas facciones parecidas a Kagome. Su tez era un poco más oscura que en la fotografía familiar, y su cabello largo había pasado a ser uno mas corto y algo rizado. Sus ojos chocolates eran igual a los de Kagome, y eso lo convenció. Sin duda era su madre.

-"Kaede me habló muy bien de ti"- dijo después de que habían dejado todas las maletas dentro del cuarto –"se nota que haz echo muy bien tu trabajo"-

La señora comenzó a mirar toda la casa, como si no lo hubiese echo en años, estaba "inspeccionando" si el trabajo de Inuyasha se estaba cumpliendo. Mientras la señora hacía esto, el chico solo se quedó quieto, observándola, temeroso de alguna forma por lo que la señora pudiese decir.

-"Oh, pero que descuidada soy"- exclamó la señora Higurashi de un momento a otro, y estiró su mano hacía Inuyasha como gesto de presentación –"Soy la madre de Kagome"-

El muchacho estiró su mano para responder su gesto –"Un gusto señora"- le dijo.

Se notaba que era la madre de Kagome, sus gestos eran muy parecidos. La señora vestía un traje elegante, de un color verde oscuro con una blusa blanca. Parecía que venía del trabajo, y eso era algo que Inuyasha no se esperaba, después de todo nunca había llegado a dormir a la casa.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban en la cocina, desayunando unos ricos pasteles que la señora Higurashi había insistido en probar. De seguro Kagome heredó de ella ese carácter tan infantil que la caracterizaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana que estaba en su cama. Había despertado recién, y nuevamente había soñado con su querido empleado. La cita del día anterior no había sido tan mala después de todo, porque al final del día Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle algo, y estaba segura que no debía ser una mala noticia. ¿O si?

Se levantó con mucho ánimo, pensando en que debía preguntarle a Inuyasha qué era lo que quería decirle. Entró al baño para ducharse, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. De seguro ese sería un muy buen día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvieron conversando un par de horas, aunque Inuyasha no sabía cuanto tiempo fue exactamente. Pero no le importaba, sin duda la señora Higurashi era muy amable, cariñosa, e incluso le recordaba a su madre.

-"¿Y Kagome?"- preguntó la señora en medio de la conversación.

El chico se rascó la cabeza de manera despreocupada –"Debe estar durmiendo aún"- le respondió.

-"Entonces ve a despertarla"- Le dijo ella con un tono medio de orden, pero a la vez como un favor.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta se detuvo un momento. En la mañana la idea de despertar a Kagome y hacerla enfadar había sido buena, pero ahora que su madre estaba en la casa no lo creía así. ¿Cómo debía tratar a Kagome? Su madre sin duda era amable, pero él seguía siendo el empleado de la familia. En ese caso, debía ser respetuoso y conservar su trabajo. ¿no?

Dio dos golpes secos en la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se oían pasos apresurados, mientras una dulce voz ya conocida para Inuyasha le decía que esperara un momento. Espero pacientemente, como siempre debía hacerlo con Kagome. En verdad eso de esperar no era lo suyo.

Decidido, abrió un poco la puerta y entró en el cuarto de Kagome, ella por suerte estaba vestida y parada enfrente de él, pero en cuanto se percató de la presencia del chico, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Te dije que esperaras"- Le reprochó ella.

-"Señorita Kagome, la esperan abajo"- Dijo él calmadamente, como ordenando sus palabras.

¿_Señorita_ Kagome? ¿Acaso Inuyasha le estaba hablando como un verdadero empleado? Eso si era algo sorprendente para Kagome, porque desde el primer momento en que Inuyasha llegó a la casa, se había comportado de una manera un tanto grosera. Nunca exageró, claro, pero no era para que la tratase con tanta formalidad.

-"¿Inuyasha?- preguntó incrédula.

El chico solo se limitó a darse la media vuelta, y salir de la habitación dejando a Kagome con una pequeña confusión en su mente. La chica tomó el suave perfume que usaba cada mañana, se roció su cuello con él, y salió de la habitación para saber quien era la que la visitaba un domingo.

Llegó a la sala de la casa, aquella donde empezó a darse cuenta que se sentía muy atraída por su empleado. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, porque se suponía que ella tardaría mas en volver.

-"¿Mamá?"- Preguntó Kagome

-"Hija, al fin nos vemos de nuevo"- La señora Higurashi abrazó a Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha solo observaba la escena.

Bueno al menos ahora Kagome entendía un poco el porque Inuyasha la trató de _Señorita_. ¡Era un grosero! ¡Solo porque su madre estaba presente le dijo eso!

Cuando el chico llegó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto, nada mas y nada menos que ¡cuando ella estaba semidesnuda!... Y ahora le decía _Señorita_...

-"Inuyasha, cariño"- Dijo la madre de Kagome-"¿Podrías servirnos unos pastelitos?"-

El chico se dirigió a la cocina a buscar lo que la señora le había pedido. Bueno, con Kagome jamás había desarrollado muy bien el papel de empleado, de hecho siempre intentó hacer su trabajo sin que Kagome lo viera. ¿Por vergüenza, quizás? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero ahora que la madre de Kagome estaba en la casa, no podía darse el lujo de tratar tan informalmente a sus _jefes_.

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha dejó varios pastelitos sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que estaba en el lugar, Kagome y su mamá se sentaron en los sillones, conversando animadamente. Bueno, la realidad era que la señora Higurashi era la que hablaba, su hija solo se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos o alguna que otra risita por las extrañas historias de su madre.

Su mente estaba ocupada en Inuyasha, que estaba de pie junto a ellas, sin hablar absolutamente nada. De cierta manera le recordaba a la anciana Kaede, solo que ella de vez en cuando conversaba con su madre. Pero no, el chico solo estaba callado, observando, o quizás pensando.

Ahora que su madre estaba en casa ¿Debía tratar a Inuyasha de manera diferente? No eran amigos, pero sentía algo extraño por él. No estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía, pero si sabía que no lo consideraba de ninguna manera un empleado. ¿Su madre aceptaría que no lo tratase como sirviente?

-"Hija, ¿qué opinas?"- su mamá la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella no sabía que decirle porque no le había estado poniendo atención.

-"Cla...claro"- Respondió Kagome

"_¿Claro qué?"_

-"O si, es una estupenda idea. Tu padre lo sugirió, además desea conocer a Inuyasha"- La madre de Kagome miró a Inuyasha, intentando que este conversara con ellas también.

Él solo las miró, primero a la señora Higurashi, y luego a Kagome. Estaba preocupado, esa chiquilla había aceptado sin pensar en las consecuencias, de seguro lo que quedaba de día sería de lo peor, y más aún cuando su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que se le declarará a Kagome. ¡No podía! Él solo era un empleado, Kagome lo rechazaría seguro...¿En qué estuvo pensando?

"_Te gusta, y no podrás ocultarlo"_

Se sonrojó levemente y giró el rostro para que las dos mujeres no se dieran cuenta de ello. Quizás lo que su mente le decía era cierto, pero debía comportarse.

-"Inuyasha, ¿nos acompañas?"- preguntó la señora Higurashi

Meditó un momento. La idea de ir a una piscina con Kagome sonaba muy bien, pero si iba seguro que no sabría que pasaría como consecuencia. Lo mejor era no ir, seguro.

-"Tengo que estudiar, perdone"- Dijo el chico como excusa.

Kagome miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué Inuyasha las acompañara? ¿a dónde? ¡maldición! No sabía de que hablaban ambos, y ella había aceptado sin saber nada.

-"Solo será por hoy Inuyasha"- dijo la señora sonriendo –"Una piscina no le hace mal a nadie"- terminó por decir.

¿UNA PISCINA? Y ella había dicho que sí a eso. Bien, ahora podía pensar un poco. Una piscina... con Inuyasha cerca. Sonaba bien, no podía negarlo, aunque las ideas de su mamá como siempre eran algo extrañas.

-"Bien, nos iremos en unos momentos"- dicho esto, la señora Higurashi salió de la sala y dejó a dos chicos confundidos mirándola.

Nadie había dicho nada, y la señora Higurashi hizo como si todo estuviera arreglado.

-"Entonces..."- Dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos -"¿Irás con nosotros?"-

-"Creo que no tengo opción, _Señorita_ Kagome "- respondió Inuyasha soltando un suspiro.

Un momento después le llegó un cojín en el rostro, y miró a la causante de eso.

-"¡¿Oye qué haces?!"- Gritó enojado

-"Pues deja de llamarme así"- Le dijo Kagome, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Así cómo?"- preguntó aún medio enojado.

Si, definitivamente Inuyasha era un grandísimo tonto.

-"No me llames _Señorita_, nunca lo habías echo"- le reprochó ella.

Kagome se giró levemente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con el ceño aún fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos, era algo tonto el reproche que le estaba haciendo a su empleado, pero no le gustaba el nuevo _apodo_ que recibía por parte de Inuyasha. Por primera vez hubiese preferido un "niñita" o "mocosa", como él solía hacerlo. ¿Tanto le afectaba que su madre estuviera en casa?

-"¿Te molesta?"- preguntó Inuyasha –"Soy empleado, así... debería tratarte"- le dijo a la chica, pero estaba mas bien auto convenciéndose de sus palabras.

-"Pues te ordeno que me digas Kagome"- dijo ella poniéndose delante de él –"Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, pues NO me digas _Señorita_"- terminó por decir, imitando la voz del chico en la última palabra.

-"Oye yo no hablo así"- Inuyasha se sintió algo ofendido, la voz que había puesto Kagome era burlona y eso no le agradó.

-"Si, si lo haces"- Dijo la chica soltando una pequeña risita –" _Soy Inuyasha, y no hablo así_ "- Kagome siguió con su juego de molestar a su empleado, caminando por toda la sala y hablando de una manera un tanto chistosa.

PAF!

Dos cojines en el rostro. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo. Uno, por el golpe, y dos, por la furia que estaba sintiendo. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no conocía lo que era la delicadeza? ¡Ese golpe le había dolido!

-"¡Te quedaste callada!"- Ahora era Inuyasha quien se burlaba de ella, retorciéndose de la risa, con ambas manos en el estómago.

-"¡Tonto!"- la chica se lanzó –literalmente- sobre Inuyasha, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Kagome agradecía haberse puesto unos pescadores ese día, generalmente usaba faldas. Luego tomó uno de los cojines que tenía cerca, y lo puso en la cara de Inuyasha. –"¡No sabes tratar a las mujeres!"-

¿_él _no sabía tratar a las mujeres? ¡Esa niñita era agresiva! Y le alegaba a él que no sabía tratar a las mujeres. _"niñita tonta"_

Con un poco de fuerza, Inuyasha tomó las muñecas de Kagome y la obligó a sacarle el cojín, que ya le estaba causando que le faltara el aire. La miró enojado, soltando un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido, y acto seguido la obligó a darse vuelta quedando él sobre ella.

-"Tú tampoco eres muy _Señorita_, ¿Sabías?"- Le reprochó él, sin soltar su agarre a las muñecas de la chica.

-"No me llames así, entonces"- Le recriminó Kagome sin poder moverse.

-"Ya, no lo volveré a hacer"- Inuyasha suspiró y la soltó para sentarse cerca de ella, cruzando las piernas y mirándole fijamente. –"Oye"-

-"¿Qué?"- Kagome se sentó cerca de él, siendo que tenían sillones cerca. No, optaron por estar ahí, en el suelo, que por cierto estaba algo helado, pensó Kagome.

"_Me gustas"_

-"Si, iré con ustedes a esa dichosa piscina"- el chico miró hacia otra parte, y Kagome lo quedó observando un momento. Sonrió levemente.

-"Te hubiese obligado de todas formas"- La chica se levantó, no pudiendo ocultar lo feliz que estaba.

-"Keh! Como si pudieras obligarme"- Inuyasha se levantó después de ella –"Eres muy débil ¿sabes?"-

Si, Inuyasha estaba recordando el día en que conoció a Kagome. Ella llevaba un par de maletas que no estaban muy pesadas, ¡y hasta se había caído al suelo! Como si las maletas de verdad pesaran. Muy debilucha, y claro, en ese momento se lo dijo y ahora se lo volvía a repetir.

-"No me digas debilucha, además..."- agregó –" No necesito de la fuerza para ganarte"- Kagome se irguió y colocó ambas manos en su cadera, como si hubiese triunfado.

-"No me digas"- le dijo el chico recalcando el deje de ironía en su frase.

-"Recuerda que debes hacerme en caso en todo"- le recordó Kagome sonriendo –"Mi querido _novio_"-

Solo eso, una estúpida farsa que él mismo había inventado. ¿Cómo decirle a Kagome que le gustaba? ¿Estaría bien decírselo en la piscina?

Inuyasha se quedó metido en sus pensamientos, y Kagome lo observaba curiosa.

De pronto la señora Higurashi entró a la sala –"Hija, Inuyasha, partamos para aprovechar el día"- dijo entusiasta.

Los dos chicos la miraron con el mismo pensamiento.

"_¡Ni siquiera hemos aceptado ir!"_

Kagome siguió a su madre aceptando el hecho, sabía que su madre siempre ganaba en ese tipo de cosas. Mientras que Inuyasha miraba a Kagome y la seguía de cerca.

¿Estaría bien que un empleado, se enamorara de su _jefa_?

**Continuará**

**¡En la piscina podría decidirse todo! ¡ánimo Inuyasha! ¿Qué dirá Kagome?**

Nya! ¡Perdón por la demora! Lo siento muchísimo. Sucede que me bajó toda la inspiración para escribir la historia, pero cuando terminé de hacerlo me di cuenta de que las ideas estaban muy desordenadas, y estuve arreglando el fic, mas que nada xD.

Agradezco Mucho Sus Rewiev. Gracias a todos por dejarme comentario.

Si te ha gustado el fic, o deseas darme una sugerencia, pues dale a Go aquí abajito y me escribes xD. Si me deseas amenazar de muerte, puedes hacerlo por privado y así nadie sospechara de ti. (Lo siento, momento de locura)

**NOTA**: Si entran a mi profile, podrán ver un dibujo del fanfic _¿Novio o empleado?_ . que fue un regalo de **Chiisana Minako**. ¡Muchas Gracias amiga! Además, me encantan tus fics. ;

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Inuyasha al fin se va a declarar, pero habrá un cambio en los papeles. Se enterarán en el siguiente capi.

Namárië


	8. Capitulo 8

-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Novio o empleado?**

_¿Cómo sería si en vez de una empleada tienes a un joven guapo sirviéndote? ¿Y si lo debes hacer pasar por tu novio? Las cosas se complican, y salen a flote nuevos sentimientos... InuxKag_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kagome siguió a su madre aceptando el hecho, sabía que su madre siempre ganaba en ese tipo de cosas. Mientras que Inuyasha miraba a Kagome y la seguía de cerca._

_¿Estaría bien que un empleado, se enamorara de su__jefa__?_

Capítulo 8

Se encontraba en el vestidor de la piscina de sus padres. Se miró denuevo al espejo, era la quinta vez que se probaba ese traje de baño naranjo y aún no estaba del todo convencida de deber usarlo frente a Inuyasha. Suspiró rindiéndose, llevaba más de media hora dentro del vestidor y no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba de que su empleado la viera en bikini.

Guardó los demás bikinis de colores dentro del bolso que apenas alcanzó a hacer al salir de casa, y tomó una toalla larga y de colores que había sido regalo de alguna navidad pasada. Muy nerviosa se hizo la valiente y salió dirigiéndose a la gran piscina que había en el lugar, la cual se veía deliciosa debido al caluroso día.

Miró de un lado a otro, pero solo estaba su madre recostada sobre una silla playera a un lado de la piscina y de la terraza que había cerca. –"Demoraste mucho hija, ¿todo bien?"- le habló su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Si mamá, es solo que he engordado un poco y me costó elegir bikini"- la mitad era verdad, la mitad era mentira. No importaba, decirle que no sabía que bikini elegir para que su empleado la viera bonita la metería en problemas de seguro.

-"Hija estás bien, ni se te ocurra bajar más de peso"- su madre estiró su mano pasándole una crema protectora solar –"y no olvides cuidarte la piel"- terminó sonriendo.

Llevaba tiempo sin ver a su madre, pero ella jamás cambiaba. Siempre preocupándose de su hija, con la misma sonrisa despreocupada y con muchas historias que contarle respecto a su trabajo para mantener una conversación amena.

-"Aquí está su jugo señora"- Inuyasha hacía su aparición con un traje de baño color rojo, llevando una bandeja de plata en una mano y dejando tres jugos aparentemente sabor naranja, sobre una mesa de la terraza.

-"Gracias querido, ven toma asiento con nosotras"- la señora Higurashi se sentó en su silla y bebió parte del jugo que le había solicitado al nuevo empleado de la familia.

Inuyasha se sentó en una silla cercana a ellas, sin querer mirar a Kagome y sintiéndose nervioso de que ella lo viera así. Tratando de que la señora Higurashi no lo notara, miró a Kagome de reojo sintiendo los nervios a través de su cuerpo. Primero observó sus piernas, suaves y delicadas, subiendo hasta sus caderas donde en un lado tenía un pequeño lazo naranjo colgando. Observó su pequeña cintura, a pesar que estaba sentada, y llego a sus dos pequeños pechos que eran tapados por un naranja suave que la hacían ver magnifica.

_-"Dios, que hermosa es"-_ pensó sin poder quitar la mirada de sus pechos. No eran demasiado grandes, pero ahí estaban, haciéndose notar y no dejando que el apartara su mirada.

Tan llamativos se le hicieron, que no se fijaba que la chica dueña del cuerpo que admiraba lo estaba viendo sonrojada.

¡Qué pecho! Dios apenas lo vio llegar con aquella bandeja se dió cuenta que sin polera su empleado se veía muchos más apuesto que nunca_. –"¿Hará ejercicio?, pero ¿Cuándo_?"- La chica no notaba que sus pechos eran el centro de atención de la mirada de Inuyasha.

Por suerte de ambos, ya que si se descubrían mirándose así una estaría enojada y el otro hubiese sido golpeado, el teléfono de la señora Higurashi había empezado a sonar.

-"¿Diga?"- contestó ya acostada en su silla para el sol –"Oh, hola amor"-

Kagome terminó de colocarse crema protectora en todo el cuerpo, a los ojos de un sonrojado Inuyasha, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación que su madre tenía por celular para evitar los nervios que tenía.

Sin decir nada le paso la crema a Inuyasha y este la imitó para protegerse del sol.

-"Es una pena querido, será para otro día"- acto seguido la mamá de Kagome cortó la llamada y les habló a ambos –"Tu padre no puede venir a vernos Kagome, pasará fuera más tiempo de lo previsto"-

-"Está bien mamá, lo entiendo"- Kagome se levantó dispuesta a ir a bañarse, estaba acostumbrada a no ver demasiado a sus padres, sobre todo a que uno de ellos cancelara sus visitas mensuales a verla.

_-"Ahora que Inuyasha me cuida, podré soportar un poco más no verlo"-_ pensó sentándose a una orilla de la piscina con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Observó sus pies dentro del agua, acostumbrándose al fin a la temperatura de la piscina dispuesta a entrar lentamente como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre. Apoyo ambas manos en la orilla para bajar despacio, arrepintiéndose a cada segundo al creer no poder soportar el frío. _–"¡pero qué helada está!"-_

De la nada cayó por completo dentro del agua, saliendo a flote rápidamente muerta de frío.

-"!Pero que ray…!"- alcanzó a decir cuando vió a un sonriente Inuyasha parado justo detrás de donde ella estaba sentada –"¡Me empujaste!"-

El chico se rió fuertemente, la señora Higurashi parecía más concentrada en tomar sol y relajarse por lo que no prestó atención a nada.

-"Debiste ver tu cara al salir, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas eh?"- dicho esto volvió a reírse, burlándose de la _mojada_ chica.

Frunció el ceño, era verdad que la chica no se esperaba que su empleado se comportara como un niño de primaria y fuera a empujarla, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿no? Lo bueno era que ella sabía soportar ese tipo de bromas, claro siempre y cuando…

_-"Ya verás, Inuyasha"-_

Dejó de reírse al instante que vio una cara de angustia en el rostro de ella –"¿Qué…qué sucede?"- preguntó nervioso

Kagome elevó su pie flotando en la piscina, y lo sobó despacio –"calambre"- trató de nadar a la orilla sin poder moverse mucho porque su dolor iba intensificándose.

Claro, ella había tomado un jugo de naranja recién, quizás eso de comer y esperar 30 minutos antes de bañarse también contaba para bebestibles. _–"soy un tonto"-_

Tratando de enmendar su error, estiró su mano para ayudarla a llegar más rápido a la orilla de la piscina. Kagome nadó lentamente hasta alcanzar su mano, sin quitar su cara de _dolor_ haciendo preocupar al chico.

Apenas tomó la mano de Inuyasha, colocó ambas plantas de los pies sobre la pared de la piscina para tomar el impulso suficiente y empujarlo dentro de la piscina lo más rápido que pudiera. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su empleado había caído en su trampa, cayendo a un lado de ella y salpicando hacia todos lados agua.

Rápidamente salió a la superficie –"¡Me engañaste!"- dijo después de recuperar el aire.

Kagome solo le sacó la lengua y luego sonrió victoriosa apoyando sus manos en la orilla de la piscina.

_-"Pero que lista y buena actriz"- _le sonrió también. Podía pasar una buena tarde junto a ella, quizás retrasar un poco más eso de decirle que le gustaba no sería mala idea. Además, seguía nervioso por lo que ella podría decirle.

Un poco más allá, la despreocupada madre de Kagome no se percató de los actos infantiles de su hija y empleado, mucho menos se dió cuenta de la química que había entre ellos, y que se mantuvo toda la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó su secador de pelo por sus cabellos mientras se miraba al espejo. ¡La había pasado tan bien esa tarde! La idea de su mamá había sido muy buena, no debía preocuparse de nada ya que después de un largo trabajo ella solo quería descansar y no se fijaría en que el nuevo empleado se le estaba haciendo irresistible.

Kagome suspiró, esos pensamientos respecto a Inuyasha se le estaban haciendo cada vez más recurrentes. Sueños, nerviosismos, sonrojos y una felicidad indescriptible cada vez que se la pasaban bien solo significaba una cosa y no podía seguir negándoselo.

_-"Me gusta, y mucho"-_ pasó un cepillo por su cabello tratando de ordenárselo un poco. Ya lo había semi-aceptado los días anteriores, pero ahora era más que obvio y podía pensar más claramente las cosas.

¿Decírselo? No estaba segura. Seguía siendo su empleado, de seguro el solo la veía como una niñita caprichosa que tenía de jefa.

Sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, su corazón latió rápido esperando escuchar la voz que se había apoderado de sus sueños desde su llegada.

-"¿S..Si?"- preguntó levantándose de la cama y arreglando rápidamente su ropa, como tratando de verse mejor cuando Inuyasha pasara.

-"Hija"- abrió la puerta su madre, decepcionándola –"Hoy viene a verte Kouga, así que baja rápido"-

La madre salió enseguida. _–"¿Kouga? "-_ no se esperaba una visita de él ya que tenía entendido que estaba de viaje.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, debía explicarle a Inuyasha sobre el chico que estaba por visitarlos, no quería que él malentendiera las cosas. Buscó a su empleado por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba por ninguno, en la cocina, en su habitación, ni siquiera el baño (había tocado primero, no quería encontrárselo semidesnudo…).

De pronto, el timbre sonó fuerte y Kagome estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar rápido. Juntó todas las energías que le quedaban después de la tarde en la piscina, y corrió en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar y sintiendo que nada malo podía suceder, Inuyasha apareció de la nada y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un extrañado chico en la puerta.

_-"Oops"-_ Kagome se detuvo en seco.

Un chico moreno de ojos azules se encontraba frente a Inuyasha mirándolo extrañado. Tenía el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta e inspeccionaba al ojidorado de arriba abajo, cosa que no fue bien recibida por quien abrió la puerta.

-"¿Qué…"- Inuyasha se vió interrumpido por el chico misterioso, quien desvió la mirada y entró a la casa sin preguntar e ignorándolo.

-"Pero Kagome cada día estás más hermosa"- acto seguido tomó los brazos de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él mirándola coquetamente y abrazándola.

_-"¿Ah?"-_ Inuyasha lo miró perplejo sin reaccionar más que para cerrar la puerta.

-"Hola…Kouga"- dijo Kagome algo apenada y sonrojada sin saber qué hacer.

Instintivamente Inuyasha se puso entremedio de los dos, alejando al supuesto _Kouga_ de Kagome y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Y tú quién rayos eres?"- El moreno frunció el ceño y prestó atención nuevamente a Inuyasha, esta vez enojado porque se había puesto entre él y _su_ Kagome.

-"Inuyasha, que no se te olvide"- dijo manteniéndose firme delante de la chica que veía con curiosidad la escena.

De pronto una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Kagome. _–"Así podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro"-_ pensó sonriendo.

-"Es mi novio"- dijo Kagome, abrazando con cuidado a Inuyasha por la espalda sonrojándose en el acto por ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga abrieron los ojos ante lo que ella hizo.

-"¿eh?"- preguntaron al unísono.

-"Verás Kouga, todo pasó muy rápido…te lo explicaré luego pero por ahora porfavor no le cuentes a nadie ¿si?-" Kagome lo miró suplicante sin soltar su abrazo de Inuyasha, quién estaba sonrojado pero a la vez feliz de ver como al tal Kouga se le deformó la cara de la sorpresa.

No tenía ni idea quién era, pero se había atrevido a abrazar a SU Kagome y ver que ella lo abrazaba ante su presencia le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Kouga miró a la supuesta pareja con desconfianza –"¿Por qué no quieres le diga a nadie, te avergüenzas de él?"- comentó como burlándose de Inuyasha.

Frunció más el ceño casi dejando escapar un gruñido.

-"Sucede que también es el reemplazo de Kaede, porfavor no le digas a nadie"- comentó rápidamente Kagome al sentir unas pisadas acercándose que de seguro eran de su madre.

Kouga estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpido –"Kouga tanto tiempo, ven a sentarte tenemos mucho de qué hablar"- dijo la madre de Inuyasha tomando a Kouga de un brazo y obligándolo a ir al salón principal, sin percatarse de que su hija se abrazaba de su empleado.

-"¿Quién rayos es ese?"- le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome apenas se fueron.

-"Es difícil de explicar, pero necesito que …te hagas pasar por mi novio cuando él esté cerca, ¿puedes?"- Kagome le soltó y lo miró suplicante.

Pero qué mujer tan extraña, hace unas semanas estaba furiosa porque él inventó que eran novios y ahora le estaba pidiendo exactamente lo mismo.

De todas formas, y no entendía cual era la razón, algo no le gustaba de ese tal Kouga así que decidió aceptar gustoso a la idea. _–"más excusas para abrazarla y esas cosas"-_

-"Vale pero me debes explicar quién es _**ese**_"- dijo Inuyasha levemente molesto aún por la forma cercana en que el tal Kouga se había mostrado con Kagome

-"Si, si…pero después"-

Siguió a la chica al salón detrás de su jefa y de Kouga, pensando algo emocionante. No tenía idea cual era la razón, pero si Kagome le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su novio expresamente delante de ese chico algo debía significar. Pero más importante aún, ahora ELLA lo necesitaba a ÉL.

Esto definitivamente sería divertido, ya que podría sacarle provecho de muchas maneras.

Inuyasha sonrió de pie sin escuchar con atención la conversación que entablaban sus jefas con la visita recién llegada. Tenía en mente varias ideas, después de todo había pensado como vengarse los primeros días que había llegado a esa casa.

Mientras tanto el ojizaul miraba de reojo al supuesto novio de Kagome, de manera desconfiada y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza

**Continuará**

**¿Por qué Kagome necesita ahora de Inuyasha?**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tantos años! (literalmente) si, había dejado botado el fic y por pedido de alguien muy especial para mi decidí terminarlo. (v en honor a él :P)

PERDONEN! No creo que las que seguían el fic aún lean esto y me gustaría pedirles mil disculpas, pero nose ni como contactarlas

Por lo mismo, espero que muchas nuevas caras que se paseen por acá, les agrade el fic y dejen algún review para animarme a seguirlo si?

Perdonen que sea tan corto el capi, tuve que retomar las ideas que había dejado en el aire y tramar los siguientes capítulos. De verdad espero se diviertan

Un saludo!


End file.
